


Under the Buck Moon

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [88]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bars and Pubs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Confusion, Crack, Crying, Cults, Curses, Dark Magic, Dreams, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Eloping, Falling In Love, Family, Family Reunions, Fantasy, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Forehead Touching, Friendship, Full Moon, Gift Giving, Good versus Evil, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lies, Literal Sleeping Together, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Matter of Life and Death, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentor/Protégé, Middle Ages, Mind Control, Missions, Misunderstandings, Moon, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Really Character Death, Out of Character, Pining, Possession, Prophecy, Protectiveness, Reconciliation, Reunions, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, Teaching, Team as Family, Teamwork, Travel, Trust, Trust Issues, Visions, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: On the anniversary of his name sake Buck meets his destined charge(s).
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Under the Buck Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So. I kinda don't like some of this but I also don't want to delete it. I have to half way on wording choices and winged it.
> 
> (Read Me Pretty Please! ) 
> 
> *induced self harm via mind control and non consensual drug use to incapacitate others as well as infidelity and abuse of power and misunderstandings abound oh and it starts off with a naked search of one of them so here goes I think that covers it all 
> 
> I feel like I messed up on characterization and am sorry for that. You know who it likely is.

**_Under the Buck Moon_ **

Eddie made sure that no one had followed them from where he'd left off of the path as he set up their tent for the night. 

Christopher was safely inside beginning to get some sleep after their journey today.

His dagger was out and ready to be tossed as he spun around to the presence he noticed. There was no time to reach the bow.

It flew to the threat before him.

At it freezing mid-air right before penetrating the chest he saw the telltale winds of magic spinning.

He was ready to fight. Had been trained for it, lived with it to his core before finally leaving it all behind to come home and now here he was protecting his child, his son with what he learned.

"I mean you no harm." The stranger spoke as he saw his eyes in the low moon.

"Either you go on your way or I will kill you myself. Tell no one about seeing me here." Eddie said.

He'd offer one chance. They didn't know he wasn't alone.

"I can not." He replied. 

"Then you have chosen death." Eddie knew it would be tricky but he couldn't back down to this. Christopher's safety depended on this, on him. He must.

"I know of the boy and am here to help protect him. You are his father are you not?" He spoke.

Eddie lunged and had him pinned with the dagger picked up and stabbed right into the ground near his head.

The man's hood fell back revealing the rest of his face and a bundle of curly hair.

"Name one reason why I shall not spill your blood? How do I know that your seeking of him is not with intent to kill him?" Eddie asked, ready to strike.

"They all bear a brand. I have not signed my life away." The man said as he slowly moved to pull open his shirt and draw back his sleeves, palms open in surrender as he lay under him.

While there were tattoos upon his skin and a prominent birthmark above his eye none of them were the one he'd seen before. A glowing red symbol of a crossed out heart.

"You may strip me bare sir, but will not find any such mark as theirs." He looked as though he was enjoying having Eddie over him, being inches from death.

Eddie had seen a few men who lived for it, the thrill of danger, he too was one who was cocky but grew out of that foolishness.

"Do it." Eddie nodded and moved back. The man slowly undressed and while scarred and with more tattoos none bore resemblance to the man before.

"Are you satisfied? I wish you no harm." He said. "May I redress?" He asked unashamed of his naked flesh before Eddie where he stood in the moon's light.

Eddie nodded again to him.

"What do you want?" He asked him as the man redressed.

Everyone wanted something. Land. Gold. Food. Sex. Death.

"I believe it is my destiny to protect your son. I had a vision which led me to you both." 

Eddie scoffed. "I am his protector, his father." He said.

"Then let me be an extra shield. It is safer in numbers is it not."

Eddie thought it over. He didn't trust this fanatic. But he could use him. Yes. He could be of use to them both now.

It was a cruel strategy. But if it gave them an edge. Eddie would sacrifice him over Christopher.

"What is your name?" 

"I am Evan, but I prefer Buck." He looked up to the moon. 

Tonight marked the anniversary of his being found and taken in. The Buck Moon was high above.

"I am Eddie. Attempt to take my child and you will meet a swift death." He introduced himself with a curt warning in his eyes.

"He shall need his father. My protection extends to you as well." Buck nodded and came to sit before their tent by the fire.

His back turned to Eddie and his son. The tent was surrounded by a hill on one side and a group of trees on the other. Protected from weather and threats both human and animal alike.

Eddie's horse was tied off behind and from the sound of it this man, Buck, had no horse. Eddie stowed that away for now.

"I shall take first watch. I need not sleep much." He finished adjusting his clothing and took to rummaging his pack for food.

He offered some but Eddie silently declined. He'd sleep between the entrance and Christopher's quiet form.

A barrier for him from the world.

\--

He awoke ready to punch but seeing that Buck was already retreating out of the tent after having shaken his side. 

"We are not alone." Buck said.

Eddie looked past the fire's reach to see moving shapes in the darkness of tree shadows.

He reached for his bow as he saw Buck pull out an axe. His own sword could wait for now. 

He had a distance advantage against what lay before them.

A wolf and a bobcat were both on either side of them, now flanking Eddie's camp.

"They must not get near the tent." Eddie ordered.

"Agreed." Buck told him as they prepared to be attacked.

The bobcat was first and Eddie got a good shot in its leg. That greatly slowed it down and it stumbled in its descent down the hill but had also angered it too.

Buck was off to the side of him grunting as Eddie took another shot missing its head for its back, not even a chest strike.

The wolf was above Buck who was using all his strength to keep from being bitten. 

It's teeth were assaulting the wrapped handle of his axe.

"Why have you not shot it with your magic?" Eddie asked him.

"I am not- good with magic." Buck managed to get out.

"It did not look like that before." Eddie said getting another shot into the bobcat's chest as it slowed to a still. 

Christopher had to be awakened by the noise. 'Stay inside until I tell you it's safe.' Eddie had told him before. Chris knew of the danger and fought curiosity.

He heard as Buck managed to push the wolf back by kicking its side before shifting his weight.

It snarled and came to bite at him only this time he was ready. His axe lodged in its shoulder acting as a binding, holding the wolf in place before he finished it off with one effort-filled swing.

Eddie was so entranced by his struggle he'd forgotten to help. In his defense his shot could have hit Buck as well in their moving.

"Are you injured?" Buck turned to him. As if he wasn't the one who had small cuts upon him from his rolling scuffle. 

"I am fine. It did not get close enough. By then it was too late."

"Good." Buck nodded and went to move the bodies of the beasts away from their camp.

They couldn't be eaten as obviously they'd been hexed. How else would they have worked together. The eyes being glossed over spoke the truth.

Eddie brushed himself off and made sure he wasn't bloody before peeking in. 

"Christopher?" 

"Are you okay? I heard a voice and was that a wolf's howl?" Christopher asked, scared.

"Yes. I was not harmed. There is a man here, but be wary, we can not trust him. But he helped slay the beasts. Are you ready to eat?" Eddie asked Christopher.

First light was fast approaching.

He began warming what they had as they waited for Buck's return. Christopher was intrigued by his sack but stayed put safely on the other side of his father. 

Buck came back obviously having washed off some of the blood from his hands and clothes but now drenched.

He took off his shirt to dry by the fire but left his bottoms on.

"Hello young sir, I am Buck. I have met your father." He bowed his head to Christopher and Eddie in a proper greeting.

"My name is Christopher. Hello Buck. You have tattoos like my father? Were you a soldier too?" Christopher looked at him inquisitively asking with earnest.

One was distinctly similar but the others were vastly different.

"No." He shook his head. "No army would take me." He chuckled to himself at that. 

Eddie looked puzzled at that. Few things disqualified men from serving, he seemed able bodied. 

He didn't carry himself with the presence of royalty so that could only leave that he wasn't a fighter in spirit possibly. He was decent in combat earlier though.

"Would you like some meat?" Christopher asked him.

"I have not had such before, but it looks good. I thank you kind sir, but I have plenty of food and forage finely if need be." He nodded and moved his hands towards the fire to warm up.

Christopher looked to his father at hearing that though. He remembered certain people didn't partake in specific foods. Whether from preferences or because they could not at chance if falling ill themselves.

"Well, what we have that you would consume is yours if you are to be helping us." Eddie didn't like owning others for anything, much less a stranger.

"I am low on water and that stream smelt of piss so I did not drink from it." He smirked.

Christopher wrinkled his nose and chuckled at that.

"We have water." Eddie nodded and handed him some.

"I thank you. Would you by chance like some fruit?" Buck pulled out a pouch and showed them it was safe as he ate from the bunch by tossing one in his mouth, chewing, and swallowing.

Christopher looked to his father. Eddie recognized the fruit and nodded his approval. 

"Mhm." Chris liked them.

"They are good, are they not?" Buck smiled at them. 

"Yes. Dad, you should try one."

And so he did. It was a bit too sweet but he enjoyed it. He only nodded restraining enjoyment.

"We must leave soon. The village is drawing closer."

"Which village?" Buck asked.

"The village of my birth. Tis East." Eddie said.

Buck looked to be sick. "That village was raided. Burned. Most fled." He told them.

"How do you know of this?" Eddie asked, anger rising.

"I came from there. I passed it on my way here. Few died and some are rebuilding now. But-"

"Come Christopher." Eddie moved to put their things away. It didn't take long with his training.

Buck looked ashamed to have told him of the news. Like he was expecting a worse scolding or for Eddie to berate him so.

Eddie took to placing Christopher above their horse in front of him as their pack was secured behind. 

Now was his chance. He could leave this stranger behind. Ride there as Buck was only on foot.

Protection be damned. The man could be a fiend hiding, waiting.

"There is no room for him." Christopher said, stating fact but with a deep pout on his lip.

"No worries. I am used to walking. I can jog to keep pace for a bit." Buck offered as a suggestion to them both. 

Yes it was impractical but-

Eddie made to go, their horse gaining distance far too fast. 

Buck knew what he was doing.

It didn't prevent the hurt.

They moved off towards the village. At least he knew where they were going and didn't need to sleep for hope of another vision guiding him once more.

He hoped they'd meet again.

"May you be safe" He whispered as he continued walking. 

Fate didn't always work out.

"We are leaving him?" Christopher asked as they galloped away.

"Tis for the best." Eddie saw the look of resignation on Buck's face as they'd gotten faster. 

He'd stopped running after them. 

They found their way to the road leading to the village. It was oddly desolate but reinforced what Buck had told them. 

They weren't too far off when they came upon a wagon in the middle of the road blocking the path that they'd gotten on.

Eddie would usually avoid something like that and simply ride around it but it was then that he'd heard the sound of a baby. 

He couldn't leave a defenseless child out here. Their parents could be dead inside of it or were taken away as prisoners. 

He'd at least carry it to the village and hand it off to another. It was the least he could do, a decent thing to provide them.

Eddie moved to take Christopher over to a tree, tied off the horse, and came close to his ear. 

"Yell if you see anything, okay? Anything." Eddie said to him.

With a kiss he left Christopher. 

He crept closer to inspect the thing as no one was seen near.

Their cries continued louder. The baby sounded healthy at least.

Out from the wagon appeared a giant black cloud of smoke.

It's limbs bore down on Eddie as he found himself pinned. No.

His silver dagger was in his hand but didn't do a thing, if he could get his sword drawn though. Maybe that would be able to-

It was like he was being weighed down by stones or under some body of water. He fought to breathe through the pressure bearing down upon his chest.

Christopher watched with horror as Eddie fought through the pain and slowly pulled out his sword.

A ball of blue fire impacted with the mass but dissipated quickly.

Was that? Eddie looked over.

Barely visible from where he lay trapped Eddie saw a figure.

Out of breath as he came closer was Buck's form. He shouted as another larger spark flew. 

Eddie noticed his sword glowing as it exited it's sheath. He could move the hand holding it much easier and suddenly all together his body was his own again.

The material of his sword was repelling the hold of it's magic?

Buck looked on and screamed as he came closer. His axe hitting a solid chunk of the gigantic spread out smoke entity.

A screech filled the air as Eddie plunged his sword in. It glowed red hot as the darkness left.

They watched it fade into the air.

"Are you- alright?" Buck asked, coming closer to him, winded.

"I am fine. What was that?"

"A monster created to deceive. It sounds like a maiden or a child, drawing in those kind enough to help it, only to be eaten whole. I have only heard about them,"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Christopher called, finally free of his fear that had silenced him before.

Eddie ran over to him then.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry to have worried you Christopher." He soothed his crying son.

He could have- the monster would have had Christopher. If Buck hadn't come or he'd not been about to have gotten free.

"Is he injured?" Buck asked, drawing closer but careful so as not to startle the pair of them.

"No. The creature did not see him." Eddie was grateful he'd been too far for it to reach Chris while focused entirely on him.

"He saved you." Christopher said to his dad. "Buck saved you." He nodded happily.

"I do not go back on promises." Buck smiled and nodded.

"You ran?" Eddie asked, as if it wasn't obvious to see.

"I kept walking but seeing the daylight draw dark I knew something was afoot so I ran to try and see if you were caught up in danger. As it turns out I was right." Buck nodded.

"We can take the wagon. It's no one's. Right daddy?" Christopher asked him. No doubt thinking about how it would be useful and accommodate the three of them.

"Yes. But it must have been someone's before." Eddie said.

"It is of no use to them now. They are not among us." Buck said to him, a story in his eyes. 

The creature consumes entirely no blood nor bone or cloth remained of those lost to it.

They affixed their horse and were off toward the village.

Buck was whistling a tune as Christopher listened to him and Eddie kept focused ahead.

Christopher was safely between them as they rode off.

They reached the village before midday to people Eddie vaguely recognized trying to rebuild.

"I would have tried to help but it had already happened." Buck looked saddened by the sight.

It wasn't even his village, his people, who were affected by it.

Eddie moved along to the part where his father's home was.

It was completely gone. Not a single wall remained.

"Are they-?" Christopher asked.

"No. I think not. Only an old woman and her eldest son perished. That's what I'm told." Buck said as Eddie looked around the place.

His father and mother had taken in his grandmother years ago. If his mother survived she would have surely greeted him.

"They were after us. They made it here before we did." He said.

Buck nodded. 

It was likely true.

"We can not stay here. We have nowhere else to go. Our home is no more. And now this one is gone too." Eddie told him.

"I know of an inn. It's further out about a day's journey. They are good people. We can stay for a night or more. Until-." Buck said.

"Which direction?"

"The north."

"Then we go north." Eddie said.

Christopher listened on as he looked at the two men talking. They set out after first gathering food and supplies as well as some water too.

The people didn't know that they were the reason for the damage. It was best they left before anyone was to find out such. 

Eddie hoped his parents were alive. They must have escaped but he had no idea where to.

Eddie had watched on as Christopher showed Buck a book he'd bought him from before- before all of this.

"I do not know how to read that. I can read the wind, and the stars, but not those words." Buck said.

Christopher then took it upon himself to teach him some. It helped to pass the time.

"This would be your name." He scrawled down.

"Oh. I like that." Buck smiled in the late sun's light. 

They had to rest for the night as the horse was tired and the moon was covered by clouds.

"It's time to rest." Eddie said.

Buck moved to the opposite corner to watch them. Christopher leaned against his father's chest with their blanket drawn close.

He told him a story that he'd been told as a boy only he altered it. His son didn't need a lesson on manners or morals. 

Christopher was pure to his soul. Eddie told him stories to ease his mind and give him hope.

He never wanted that look to leave his son's face. Dreaded that one day it might.

They slept in shifts. Buck stayed awake first. Then Eddie did. 

It was a lot more safe. Eddie didn't have that leisure before.

He had to be on alert at all times ready to fight for them both.

But Buck didn't seem to be a threat. While strange he seemed genuinely to care for others' plight and wanted to help them.

Eddie was about to switch with him again when they got to talking. 

"I am sorry I left you." He said. "I could not be certain."

Buck laughed. "You are not the first. And you may not be last. I am glad I made it in time. But it seemed you would have survived. Fortunately," Buck yawned and stretched.

"I am beginning to trust you. But should you betray that trust, I shall strike you where you stand." Eddie didn't trust easily. 

"I would hope so. It is what a father would do is it not, protect theirs. But I will not. I did not lie." 

Buck's resolve didn't waver as Eddie met his eyes. 

"The dark seekers as I have learned to call them. They came for us. For him. They are to blame for my wife's disappearance nights ago."

Buck was silent. The weak moonlight peeking in with the stars above them dwindling against the clouds hold.

"I- I will do my best. But doubt you will need it." Buck said, before sighing, eyes downcast. 

Losing a parent. Losing both. That was something he wouldn't wish upon friend nor foe alike. 

A pain so hard to hold in.

His young charge wouldn't have that happen, he'd spare him.

"These visions?" Eddie asked. "You said you did not have the gift of magic." He said, confused.

"I have magic. I am just not well versed in it. It takes much concentration and discipline. Both are not my best traits." He smirked at Eddie's raised brow.

"Seemed you managed fine before with that creature." 

"I did not have a bow and by the time I was close enough I had neared exertion. Twas the only thing I could do to help you" Buck said, scratching the floor. 

"Do you know how?" Eddie asked, wondering what all the man before him could do. Nodding towards his own bow.

"No. Never could shoot straight, but this." He tapped his axe. "This I can do." He nodded.

It glistened in the faint light. There were etchings in it. 

"Do you know why they are after him?" Eddie asked him.

Buck took in a sharp breath.

"It- it is said that he would end a great darkness. A seeress prophesied it. That must be why they came also,"

"She is like you?" Eddie glared.

"No. I am not as powerful in my sight. They come and go as they please. And it only began recently. They led me to you, and him. That is why I believe that I am to help you both." 

"Get some sleep. I am rested." Eddie said ready for his watch.

Buck nodded and soon was out.

With them both rested they could continue in the direction of the inn that Buck spoke of.

Eddie looked at them by his side. Christopher was holding a rune and he was about to snatch it when he noticed it glow blue.

"What does that mean?" Christopher asked as they looked to Buck, whose face was one of confusion and glee. 

"You have the gift." Buck nodded and took the rune to show it glow similarly in his own palm.

"No." Eddie said sternly. 

"What?" Buck asked. 

"No. Magic is dangerous." Eddie said, ending the conversation.

"I am sorry." He said to Christopher as well as Eddie. "You feel warm." Buck noted as his arm brushed Christopher's head in his moments.

Eddie moved to touch Christopher gently on his head and agreed with Buck.

"You have fever." 

"If we hurry, the inn should be within reach, by nightfall."

Buck took the reins as Eddie took Christopher to lay down. He'd hold him through the jostling as they hurried on. 

The fever had taken hold as they were closer. Buck recognized a tree that was quite unique. 

As they must have been nearby Eddie watched as Buck let loose a spark of yellow into the air.

A signal of some sort.

They came to a large house lit from within as the door came bursting open with great force.

A woman stood tall looking out.

"Hen, Hen please. Come quickly." Buck's voice broke.

She drew closer and saw Eddie holding his child.

"What is the matter?" 

"He has fever." Both of them said in explanation. 

She ushered them in and towards one of the guest rooms.

The tub was empty but another woman quickly started to help her by joining Buck in filling it up.

"He's far too hot." Hen said. "Come, put him in."

"I-" Eddie said.

"Join him if you must." She motioned for Eddie to do so.

He undid his sword belt and helped Christopher to get in and held his head above the water.

It was ice cold compared to the outside air they'd entered from.

"I must thank you."

"No. There is no need. Call to us if you need help. I expect this one to explain to us, outside."

"Am I not invited in any longer?" Buck asked, looking hurt.

"No you fool. Outside of the room." She shooed him out.

"I will go check that the children are still in bed. No doubt Denny will be joyed to meet another little boy." Karen said ascending the stairs.

"They have no home left. We will only be here a night or two. So long as he gets better. You remember the strange dream I mentioned." Buck said to her.

"I recall a boy who you had swore your life to but figured it was only a tale from your ass."

"Well- I found them." He smiled.

"You draw mystery towards you my friend. I hope you find what you are looking for. Karen will see you to another room. I'm going to check on them again. Introduce myself and her." Hen said before leaving him be.

"He is guarded." Buck warned.

"Are we not all." She said back.

"Hello again Karen." Buck said to her as she descended.

"Hello Buck. We have only one room left. Tis just for you." She said as they came to the door.

"You have other guests?"

"Yes. A lovely couple, you may meet them in the morning."

"Hmm. Thank you, I will see that his horse and the wagon are put away safely first then." Buck told before exiting from the inn.

Thankfully the horse hadn't gotten spooked or stuck. With their things in his arms he came back in and saw to it the door was tightly closed behind him.

He entered after knocking to give Eddie his other things as Hen must have been done introducing herself to him.

"I will be right beside you two if need be." Buck said nodding to the wall dividing them before leaving them both be. 

He wanted to help but knew there was little he could do now.

\--

Eddie found that the inn put him at ease. Hen and Karen as he had learned were happy here with their children and Hen knew of various medicines.

He'd learned a bit but only slightly while fighting before.

She'd left him fresh towels and some tea to ease Christopher.

They weren't their only visitors tonight apparently. Two people in love were looking to elope soon.

Eddie thought of his own wife and how he'd ruined their love with his own doubt and fears. Being a soldier had changed him but- he had tried to do better. 

He was all Christopher had now and he would not let him down.

Christopher was starting to stir but he didn't wish to move him from the water's suppression.

He knocked on the wall.

It must have been Buck getting up that he'd heard, footsteps, and then the opening of a door. 

There was a knock.

"Come in." Eddie said.

"Do you need any help?" Buck asked as he came in quietly.

"Give me his tea. I'm going to try getting him to drink some." Eddie said while nodding to the pot.

"Oh."

Buck set about pouring it and burned his hand on the bottom.

Eddie shook his head at that.

"Christopher can you hear me?" Eddie asked.

"Daddy?" He wasn't quite awake yet but his eyes were open.

"Here." Eddie blew the cup. "Drink some of this to help you replenish your strength."

Christopher took a sip. "Mmm. It tastes good." He smiled.

"I need to dry him. He feels better by the touch. " Eddie told Buck.

Buck brought over the towels and looked away as Eddie got out and set about changing Christopher and then himself.

"I shall return to my room."

"Can you stay?" Eddie asked.

"Tis safe. They have a dog for warning and not many venture in this direction often. You will not need my watch for your backs." Buck said he knew that he was only with them for his use.

That was all he offered to them.

"And if I seek your company?"

Buck stood at the door.

Most only dealt with him till they could leave or sent him away.

"I would offer what little talk I could give to you." Buck looked back, shyly at Eddie.

"Then it is settled." Eddie said. 

He put Christopher into the bed and kissed his head before going to finish getting dressed himself with a new shirt and then joining Buck out of the room.

They were in the main entrance by their chimney set ablaze.

The outside had grown much cooler without the sun.

"Where do you come from?" Eddie asked.

"I am not sure. I was found by my master, my teacher, as a young boy. I do not remember. He taught me a bit of everything and sent me in my way. I have been traveling ever since." He shrugged and looked at the fire.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" Eddie asked.

"No. They are likely dead. Or they did not want me. Either is- a bad fate." Buck shrugged with a sigh as he pulled some berries from his pocket to eat. He went to offer one to Eddie.

"No thank you. I have no home to go back to. And if I make another I will have to hide us away. Has anyone ever challenged the dark seekers and their leaders?"

"Some have. One took out a large group of them only for time to replenish their numbers. The Voice is said to be connected to their dark god. But without them they would have no direction."

"Is this person able to be killed?" Eddie asked Buck.

"I've no idea. They aren't human but while harder to kill I would suppose it is possible. All living things can die, tis the order of things."

"Then I shall vanquish them."

"It would be no easy feat."

Eddie looked him in the eye. "I would sooner die than give up if it meant my son could live in peace. He does not deserve to be hunted for some prophecy."

Buck sighed.

"I can ask my teacher. He is more than a town over. A messenger bird could get a reply by tomorrow possibly," 

"Do it." Eddie nodded.

"At dawn I will go find one." Buck agreed to do it.

They heard the sound of music coming from the other room. No not music just singing. 

Eddie saw a haunted look cross Buck's face before he regained his composure and looked between Eddie and the fire.

Eddie returned to Christopher and got some sleep as Buck did the same between the strange sounds of his past memories and the future he envisioned.

That song, it was so familiar.

The moonlight shined through his window as he moved to cover and block out its rays.

\--

"Hello Eddie," Hen knocked at his door.

"Good morning." He startled but calmed at Christopher upon him still asleep but looking better than he'd been last night.

"I am sorry for any offense. I did not know of his body." She'd noticed the walking stick that was far too little for either of the two grown men.

She understood why he wouldn't place him alone in the bath now. It wasn't just parental worry.

With him drifting out of consciousness and his body.

"We have started breakfast. You may join us all if you would like." She offered before closing the door.

Eddie and Christopher got dressed and came out to see a table spread with food.

Two other children were by who he had come to learn was Karen and were eying Christopher with wonder as he looked to his father. Eddie nodded and he slowly came over to greet them.

They hadn't met many others, much less children since Eddie had whisked Christopher away for their safety from their home.

It'd do him good to play and talk with other kids now.

The children ate a little quickly but he knew Christopher eagerly wanted to play with them.

Soon it was only the adults left at the long table sipping drinks.

"This fellow is known as Chimney, though he's off the pipe these days. He's a dear friend of mine." Hen introduced the male of the couple.

"Nice to meet you, stranger. Call me Chim," Chimney extended his hand for introduction.

In that next second Christopher was coming back over to ask permission to pet their dog.

Eddie was up in a flash backing away as if burned while Buck immediately was up to shield Christopher from what he too saw. The man had the brand.

"You are one of them." Eddie accused. Damn him for leaving his dagger in his room with his other weapons also.

Chimney looked confused.

"What is this nonsense?" Hen asked, it was her inn. She wasn't going to let fighting take place.

Eddie's stare looked as if it could kill the man from Buck's eyes.

"No. He is no of the dark cult." The maiden who had yet to be introduced interrupted them.

"Then explain the symbol upon his arm. He has sold his soul." Buck said, demanded of her.

"No, I have not. Look closely." Chimney said, raising his sleeve.

It bore a resemblance but was slightly modified though.

"He infiltrated their cult once for me. They stole someone very dear to me when I was young." 

"You need not share your pain with them Maddie." Chim told her, taking her hand in his own.

"No. I need not but from the look in his eyes I can see they have hurt him as well." She looked at Eddie with steely resolve. "They stole my baby brother from his bed while we both slept."

"That song last night, that was you?" Buck asked, lowering his hood that had kept him warm. "Where did you learn of it?" 

At Buck's question Eddie and Chim shared a look. Hen was happy that they weren't about to fight and Karen was making sure the kids were okay. 

Maddie looked like she'd seen a ghost. It was upon looking at the man that Chim recognized him from her description of him.

"Evan?" She looked startled like she was trapped in a dream.

"How do you know my name?" Buck hadn't yet introduced himself to them. Was waiting for Eddie so they could do it together, not repeat themselves.

"You were taken on the Buck Moon so many years ago. But I recognize those eyes and your birthmark only proves it further." 

"I was not taken. I was found. I was left abandoned in the woods." Buck told her. He knows that much. Why would his teacher lie to him? What for?

"No. That is a lie. I watched frozen in fear as a man with that brand took you away from us. But once I was older I started looking and now I found you."

"No?" Buck wanted to believe. But- then why was he raised with love by his teacher though. Taught by him and given his own free will to travel and leave.

Buck fell upon the chair and looked stuck by a deathly blow.

Had his life been a lie? Who was he? She sounded so sincere. 

"Come Maddie. Let him think. He is obviously in shock." Chimney took her over to their room as Eddie took a seat by him. Hen brought him tea. 

"Drink up."

He obeyed. But didn't look up from his reflection in the cup.

"Last night. You looked stricken from that melody. She could be telling the truth to you." Eddie wasn't sure what to say. "How well do you know your teacher?"

"I trust him with my life. He taught me and raised me. Sir Jacob is a good man." Buck knew this. But- if one were to be true then the other was a lie.

"This is the same man that would know of stopping the voice of the dark seekers?" Eddie asked him. "Did you send word yet?" 

"I did it before breakfast started, the keep is nearby. He will have it soon no doubt." Buck looked concerned. "Go out back, check upon Christopher. I am fine." Buck said.

"You are lying."

"I said go." Buck replied

Eddie got up to leave him be.

\--

Karen was showing Eddie the inventions she'd come up with. As well as a few toys she'd designed for her own children and were desired by others.

"He is a lively child. When Buck said he was on his way to his destiny. We thought him mad, sweet, but mad. He described him like the sun. Seems fitting."

"I suppose I thought the same. But he had proven that he is no harm. Odd, but a good fellow."

"He has this charm to him. I see you have taken to it too." 

Eddie didn't reply.

Karen had a look of pondering while watching Christopher go. 

\--

"Hello. Buck, was it?" Maddie said as she sat across from him.

He nodded.

"I didn not mean to cause you such strife. But I believe in my heart that it is true. I have never met one with such a birthmark before in all my searching." 

"Why did they not? If what you say is true. Then why did they not look for me? Your parents."

Our parents. He couldn't say.

"I am not sure. Fear-? Or- they did not believe you had survived. But I prayed and felt that if you had died, I would feel it. I never lost hope." She smiled in tears.

"You would be my sister?" 

"Yes. I am. We are going to a cottage Chimney has bought. But here are the directions. Please. When you know it to be true, come visit us." She handed him a sketch with writing on it.

He could read it better now than he would have ever been able to before. He could thank Christopher for that. 

She returned to her soon to be husband as Buck got up. With the midday sun shifting he should go check for the bird.

\--

His teacher had written back in the short language he'd taught Buck of before he'd learned of the more common one now.

It wouldn't be deciphered by outside eyes past them both.

He wanted Buck to come visit. His teacher didn't offer more past saying that it was something he must tell Buck to his face not write to him.

Was he to answer this mystery also. Could he know of it? 

Buck found Eddie having a drink with Chimney and Hen.

"I have word. He wants me to go."

"Do you think it is safe?" Eddie asked him, his ease fading into a serious countenance. 

"He is a good man. He would never hurt me. But- he has much to answer to me about." Buck told him, looking pensive. 

"Then we are to go. Christopher too. He is safest with me." Eddie said in agreement with Buck. 

He didn't say that he trusted Christopher with Buck. But he was becoming very open to the idea. Buck proved that to him.

"Well, if you are going after the dark seekers and they are after your son." Chim rummaged his belongings to take out a jar. 

"What is that?" Eddie asked.

"A powder I found out was quite painful to dark seekers and deadly if enough is used upon them. May it help you three." 

Chimney didn't tell them that he couldn't go. He'd risked too much already as Maddie was with child now. He didn't want to leave her alone, even here. 

Eddie went to tell Christopher as Buck readied their wagon.

Karen came to him as he found them playing with the dog again.

"May I show you something?" She asked as Eddie came over towards her workshop. 

She pulled aside a cloth to reveal a set of walking sticks?

"What are these?" He asked.

"Well, I had this idea. And once while Buck hurt his foot I had made him what I had called a crutch only is not to be permanent but temporary-" 

"You made these?" Eddie looked at them with a soft smile.

"So I altered it and made two of his size. I could fashion a different pair if these aren't-" Karen stopped as Eddie hugged her and she patted his back.

"You- you are too kind. You and your wife, your inn. I thank you." Eddie looked close to tears.

"Nonsense. A friend of Buck's is a friend of ours. And Christopher is such a bright child. If he does not like them or they need adjusting I will happily do it." 

"I am sure he will like them. No he will love them," Eddie brought them over and Karen saw first hand that he loved them. For the first time in a long while Eddie forgot about dread.

Soon they were off towards this teacher with their new gifts.

Eddie was in control of their horse as he turned back.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked, sounding irritated. 

"I know you said not to teach him magic, but what if I only teach him the safest spells I know?" Buck looked as if he was a child who'd been caught red handed.

"Please daddy. It is only fair, I taught him some reading." Christopher said back.

And Eddie was stuck. Yes, it was a repayment but- it could be dangerous too though.

"And he could protect himself, if either of us are incapacitated or we get separated." Buck offered.

"Fine. But nothing that could harm him." Eddie relented.

"I would sooner hurt myself." Buck said to Eddie, an honest truth. He didn't want to cause anyone pain much less Chris.

So he heard as Christopher spoke strange words and their packs floated in the air before falling onto the back's floor.

And turned just in time to see as Buck pricked his finger.

"What's this?" Eddie asked.

"If I am to teach him healing magic then he will need a patient." Buck told him as if it was the most obvious thing.

Christopher took Buck's finger in his hands and whispered the words but nothing occurred.

"It is okay. Some magic is tricky. Do not give up." Buck smiled.

Christopher tried again and Eddie looked back to see the blood stop pooling and the cut seal itself anew upon his skin.

"I did it!" Christopher cheered.

"Wonderful done Christopher." Buck praised as they made it to the first town in their path.

They were stopped and searched for stolen goods.

"We are only passing through. We have not taken anything." Eddie told the guards holding them searching their wagon.

"Sure you have not. Bucky. Do not think Sir Mac forgot about the gold you owe him." The guard said as they turned to Buck who looked offended.

"I owe him no gold. My debt was paid. The liar took it all and demanded more from me after I fetched his prized jewels back." Buck said fiercely, angrily.

"We will ll see what a judge has to say about it?" They pulled him away as Eddie looked on.

He couldn't risk being arrested. Someone had to take care of Christopher. He resisted action.

"The tavern in town has the best ale, doesn't it Tom?" Buck asked loudly, telling Eddie what to do.

"It tastes like heaven. But you will not be having any lil Bucky." They threw chains on him as thankful Buck's belongings were safely with Eddie and Chris.

Buck made one last look back before he was pushed past their view into an alley, towards wherever they held a prisoner.

Eddie turned to Christopher. "We will not leave him this time."

"You promise?" He asked.

Eddie nodded. They'd find a way to get him back or break him out of whatever jail he'd be put in.

\--

Buck coughed as they punched his middle. The asses wanted to have a go at him before tossing him away for good.

"Keep that up and you'll hurt your hand." He said defiantly.

"Shut your mouth." They hit his face sending his head back into the brick behind him.

Buck gained his bearings and moved as Tom was going to punch his stomach. He punched the wall bloodying his fist.

"What are you two doing?" A voice commanded. 

A knight still in armor dismounted and came closer.

Buck would laugh if his ribs didn't hurt as he breathed.

She lifted her helm and stood tall against both the idiots.

"We were just escorting this thief to the jail." They lied. 

"He was putting up a fight so we had to get him in line." 

"While he is in chains? Can you not handle one man? You two should be mucking stables if being asses is your pastime not guarding this town." She said.

"But Commander Athena."

"It's Commander Grant. And I expect him in a cell with no more injuries. You two will be in a cell too if I have my way. Now go.Get moving lest I take him myself."

"You want him. Take him." They pushed Buck causing him to fall over in the chains upon him.

"See to yourselves to your leader. Expect to be stripped of your positions." She seethed out and helped to pull Buck up with strength he didn't expect. 

Buck averted her eyes. "I thank you." He bowed his head. 

"There is no need. Fools like that do not belong in places of power. Come, the jail and your fair trial await you-" She knew not of him.

"Evan. But I prefer Buck." 

She gave him a look at that.

"Well Buck, come along." 

He clambered atop her steed in front of her and they were off.

\--

Eddie had no idea how to find who Buck was sending him to.

The tavern was horrible for Christopher, reeking of the pipe.

"You okay there sir, need a drink?" The barkeep asked.

"My friend Buck recommended your ale." Eddie said to him.

"You know Buck?" He looked skeptical at them both.

"We got separated." Eddie lifted his bag and they saw the axe.

"Come this way." He led them over to the basement. It was clean and didn't smell foul. "I am Joshua. But you may call me Josh. What did the lovable idiot get dragged into this time?" 

Eddie laughed at that.

"Someone said he owed a debt."

"Damn that Sir Mac. He should not have taken that job." Josh sighed and opened a secret passage that was long forgotten. "You can stay here. The exit to the cellar leads behind the pub."

"What will they do to him?" Eddie asked. The laws varied from place to place usually.

"If he is lucky it will only be the stocks, but if he is not-" Josh went back upstairs. 

Great. Eddie couldn't leave Christopher alone but he also couldn't leave Buck to die.

If he was lucky maybe he could find a lowlife to break Buck out.

\--

Buck sat in jail rubbing his wrists and ankles to sooth the pain.

If he ended up stuck here Eddie would need to take Christopher and leave. It wasn't safe staying long in one location. 

There had to be dark seekers out there looking for them.

Commander Grant had asked him what he'd done and Buck had pleaded that it was a misunderstanding to her.

He couldn't easily prove it but he'd returned Mac's jewels and been paid a decent fee only to catch word he was accused of stealing them from him.

Commander Grant had said she didn't like Sir Mac and others had said similar things to what Buck was telling her but alas there was no proof for them.

He hoped the others were okay and had found his chum Josh.

\--

The sun was peeking in through a crack in the cellar door. 

Eddie hadn't left the tavern and wasn't able to eavesdrop on any people crazy enough to plot a break for his friend and partner. 

He couldn't well do it himself and risk being taken in leaving Christopher with no one else.

Josh had told them when the bar closed and they were free to explore it as Eddie helped him to mop and wash the pitchers. 

Christopher had moved the chairs with what Buck taught him, causing Josh a fright before he laughed and told them that Buck had done the same for him before when they'd first met. 

That was before they slept.

Now Eddie was trying to gather as much information as he could on the location of the jail from his vantage point atop the pub.

They needed time or help.

\--

Buck was dragged out in chains again as Sir Mac stood dressed all clean and bright while sneering at him for no real reason. Why did he hate him?

He heard his crimes and spoke of his innocence while saying those valuables were in Mac's possession as he'd left them.

Buck was dragged back to his cell and looked out knowing he'd likely not make it out of here. Or he would leave by his death.

"May the gods find you both well" He whispered like a prayer.

\--

It was fate. 

Eddie had heard a mercenary boasting his tale of saving a maiden from a den of monsters.

He'd said he'd taken a cannonball and blasted open their wall.

When he was going to take a piss Eddie followed him. 

"I am not interested in propositions. You can take to another bed tonight." He said without even looking back.

"I am here with a job offer." 

He put himself away and turned. "Now you have my attention."

The man smirked at Eddie. 

"What can I do for you lad?"

"I need your help to save my partner." Eddie told him.

He couldn't tell if he'd used partner to try playing sympathy from the man or if it was because he'd accepted Buck as just that. A partner he trusted on a mission to protect his son.

"What is your name fella?" He nodded at Eddie to speak.

"I am Eddie. And I've some gold for his safe return to us." 

"Hmm. Alright then Eddie. I am Robert. But don't dare state that name lest you want us to be cross. Call me Bobby and tell me everything about what happened." He looked intrigued.

So Eddie told him little bits about Buck but not his name and how they'd gotten searched by crooked guards who took him.

"Ah. Sounds like a man I know. I have just the ticket for you."

Bobby said leaning against the wall and eyeing Eddie. 

"How good are you in a fight?"

Eddie scoffed. He was trained and still had his prowess.

"Keep that," Bobby pointed. "We could use it when we save your partner my friend." He nodded.

\--

Buck was brought once more to see Sir Mac looking confused. It was a new look upon his face. 

He felt it fitting that he too was unsure of why they were here once more in the court. Was Buck to be sentenced to death?

Worry filled Buck's bones as they waited for the judge to come and state their business.

There was little hope he'd be freed from these chains.

Suddenly the doors to the room flew open as all heads flipped towards the startling noise.

Commander Grant was bringing in a prisoner similar to himself only they had a sack upon their head covering their face up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Mac asked as the person was put to sit by Buck.

No. There was no way that Eddie had been dragged into this farce. Please. No. 

Where was Christopher? Had they taken him in too now?

Before Buck could talk to Eddie and ask his whereabouts the commander started speaking.

"You claim that the one known as Buck hath stolen from you those precious jewels which have been in your family for generations, have you not?" 

Her voice boomed out. 

Sir Mac looked offended.

"Yes. Who is this stranger? I've no idea what they' have to do with it." He pointed at the figure.

"Then why did you sell one of those precious stones to him?" Commander Grant lifted the hood to reveal a stranger to him.

Buck should have noticed by his stature but in the frenzy he'd been too worried to see it.

"Hello again, Sir Mac." The man smiled toothily and revealed that the chains upon him were open.

Buck stared at the scene before him feeling as if it was a dream.

The man who must have worked with or for the commander brandished a ruby and in his other hand a key for- Buck?

"We have found your accusation to be false and shall hold you for as long as you have caused these innocent men to be held. Your land will be given to your next of kin or taken back. Those jewels will not be seeing you once more." The judge said as Sir Mac cursed and threatened Buck's life.

Buck knew he wouldn't be able to get an assassin. Without gold and in jail he was harmless.

"I must thank you commander." Buck bowed to her in gratitude.

"Cease. Tis only just. You are a free man once more Buck, as you have always been." She grabbed his arm in a shake.

"How did you do all this?" 

"Very carefully and with those trained to use the shadows." She laughed. "He will not be doing any such thing again." She nodded, promise of change.

"I have to- I must go. Someone is waiting for me."

"Be on your way. And I hope we meet in more fortunate circumstances when next I see you." She smiled at the man.

Buck exited and tried to remember the streets for directions towards the pub.

The clouds couldn't stop the relief in Buck's soul.

\--

Eddie had told Christopher he'd return with Buck. Josh had said he'd heard of other exploits of Bobby's travels himself and knew he might be able to do it. 

Before he could say more he was pulled away to mop puke.

They took to the dark back alleys and made their way to the jail.

They'd blast the wall to the empty hall that held those to be put to death. None had been sentenced in quite some time.

Then it'd be a mad dash to release a few other prisoners and distract the guards before finding Buck and escaping the town all together. 

Bobby would be paid as they left the town and they'd part ways.

It was a done deal. 

Eddie followed after Bobby as they got closer to the jail, he resolved to do his best not to harm the guards, bloodshed was not their goal in this operation.

They were coming closer to the wall and as Bobby was beginning to open his sack for the cannonball a voice shouted his name suddenly startling him.

"Eddie!?" 

He turned to see that Buck was drawing closer. He was- how did he manage to escape? When?

"Buck?" Eddie said. 

"Buck!" Bobby said looking between them before putting away the cannonball then.

"Bobby?" Buck said back.

"You two know each other?" Eddie asked, confused at this.

"He taught me how to fight." 

"This lad is a pain in the ass but he is the best man you could have to watch your back." Bobby told Eddie. "He is the one we were supposed to be freeing?"

Buck looked confused at them before his eyes opened wide.

"No. You must not. You were going to break me out of there?" Buck asked eying Bobby's pack.

"There were few options." Eddie told him as Bobby clasped Buck's shoulder in greeting.

"You look even taller now boy." Bobby's face looked proud.

"Buck." Someone said.

Eddie and the others turned to see a person in armor coming towards them. 

It was too late to flee. Had they been caught? Damn everything.

Buck turned from them and looked to be shielding them before his posture relaxed.

"Commander, is something wrong," Buck asked them.

"No. You were gone before you could be given a repayment for your false imprisonment. It can be hard finding lodging." She handed over a small purse.

"Oh. But I do not-"

"I can not take it back. Do with it as you please." She nodded. 

In the next second she eyed the men behind him. 

"Hello Bobby." She gave him a questioning look, as if she knew he was up to something.

"Commander." He nodded back.

"You are staying out of trouble, are you not?" She asked.

"Trying my best. A mercenary's work is not easy, the life we live." 

"Hmm. Do stay on the right side of the law. Would hate to see an old friend behind bars. Good day to you sirs." She turned.

In the next second a loud roar bellowed from the sky. 

They looked up to see as a streak of lighting came down upon the jail house not far from beside them opening the wall with a deafening boom.

Their ears were ablaze as a figure stood in the center of the rubble cloaked in a deep red.

The group got up from where they'd moved to dodge the blast as the figure split in two. 

The Commander charged first with her sword drawn as the others followed. Buck and Eddie knew that if this dark seeker were to stay living it could report back or find Christopher. Eddie wasn't sure of Bobby's joining but welcomed the extra weapon.

Bobby's spear was at the ready besides them as the figure split once more becoming four so that they were evenly matched now.

They hadn't uttered a word as they pulled out whips to keep the group away from their bodies.

More guards were coming and bells were ringing signaling an attack so people could hide.

Buck landed a heavy hit as Eddie shot at his own demon. 

Buck's specter turned to mist.

He hadn't seen use of this kind of magic before today. 

The Commander grunted. "It is useless. We must slay the original for the others to truly perish. They will make more,"

Oh. So that's why she jumped in as soon as they'd first split. 

"They must concentrate to separate. Keep up your fighting. It is the only thing saving us." She caught a whip in her gloved hands and pulled one closer to be impaled upon her sword.

Bobby was distracted by her and nearly got slashed across his cheek for his wandering gaze.

Buck and Eddie were now teaming up on Eddie's own.

His bow only slowed it as it seemed only a fatal blow would disperse the magical beings.

The magic user had split again leaving three of them.

"Enough of this." Bobby grabbed at his pack and pulled out the cannonball from earlier.

The beings were standing close together, it was the perfect chance now for him to do it. 

He lit the fuse and shouted for them to take cover as he tossed it. It landed between the lot. 

Athena moved to shield Bobby with her armored form as Eddie dragged Buck over behind a wall to escape from the blast.

It was loud as they heard the eerie shriek of its three deaths.

In the next second Athena shoved Bobby as he stood up. 

"You nearly killed us all." 

"Your armor protected you." Bobby said, quick in his return.

"And I saved you. You were going to break him out, were you not!?" She correctly accused him.

"But I did not." Bobby said as if the intent weren't there. "I saved us all. You included commander"

"You do not even deny it." She huffed at his words, glaring. 

Buck looked to Eddie as the two argued before them some more.

"I saved the jail in actuality." Bobby pointed out looking at the remains of ash before them.

"Risking your own hide." She laughed. "Do not be foolish and make me choose between my duties and you." She pointed.

Sensing there was more there the pair watched the heated two.

The other guards finally appeared as Buck and Eddie put away their weapons and hoped that they wouldn't be jailed.

Commander Grant explained the situation and they were thankful to have a valuable witness. 

The three parted as she moved to search with the guards for who the dark seekers searched.

Buck and Eddie picked up their pace as Bobby followed. Did they know Buck was there earlier? Was that possible?

"Suppose my gold is gone?" 

"I did not require your services." Eddie told him in fact.

"Damn. I was looking forward to another drink." Bobby sighed.

"You drink too much dear friend. I will pay for your first but no more Bobby." Buck told him as they went towards the pub, and little Christopher who he had yet to see once more.

\--

Bobby was speaking with Josh as Buck left him to his ale.

Josh wouldn't allow him to drink too excess, Buck trusted that.

Christopher looked up from his reading to see them return.

Eddie watched as Christopher moved over to hug Buck.

"You have returned. Daddy said he would rescue you Buck." Christopher was overjoyed at the return of their big friend.

"Ha. He did, did he?" Buck teased playfully with a look.

"It seems luck was on Buck's side Christopher. They let him go." Eddie explained to his son. 

"I was innocent." Buck nodded, reassuring his little friend.

"That is good. What shall we do now?" Christopher asked.

"Your teacher isn't far from here, correct?" Eddie asked Buck.

"Only a day's journey, less if we're lucky." Buck told him.

Buck said his farewell to Bobby and Josh before they set about leaving the town at the next sunrise. It would be safest then.

\--

Eddie listened to the exchange between Buck and Christopher until they switched so he could rest from steering the horse. 

He could tell from the look upon his son's face that Buck wasn't simply any friend or acquaintance any longer.

When did he start to enjoy the man's company and voice. He shook his head at the thought.

Buck was at the front now as Eddie helped Christopher with his studies. He was likely a bit rusty but had done fairly well as a young lad himself though.

He noticed Buck taking sneaky glances back at them both. 

It had been some time since he could rely on someone else with Christopher. Wherever Shannon was, he hoped her soul was at peace. She didn't deserve what fate befell her on that night.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" 

"No. I was just thinking. Perhaps we could write a letter of our thanks to Karen for your gift which you so enjoy Christopher." Eddie diverted, he couldn't bring about mention of his mother. 

The first few nights he'd been overwrought with a barrage of emotions and questions the same as Christopher but had to seal that away as they fled.

Christopher was done with the letter and Eddie moved to store it away until they could send it.

Then it was Christopher's turn to show Eddie a few tricks he'd learned from Buck's belongings.

"You went in Buck's pack?" Eddie asked, a mild warning.

It was an invasion of privacy and Buck may have had other tools or weapons that could hurt him.

"Oops." Christopher said.

"It is okay with me. The worst he could find is some rotten socks and the tome I have is not easy to decif-" Buck paused there.

"Is something up ahead?" Eddie asked getting up to see himself.

"Maybe you should not try reading my books alone. Just to be safe." Buck said, turning to Christopher with a serious face.

He was picking up far too quickly what it took Buck longer to do. It might be safest for him to be supervised as a few of those spells took a toll on the body and could well have caused physical harm to those they were cast upon. 

Hopefully he hadn't read it backwards as the more powerful and dangerous were further back behind the more common.

  
  


"I only read two. One is to make a bright light like I saw you do before we got to the inn. The other was supposed to lead you to something that has been lost, but I do not think it worked." 

At Christopher's words Eddie's heart broke. Had he been trying to search for his mother? 

"Those are safe. But please let me and your father be there to guide and help you Christopher."

Christopher nodded as Eddie pulled out some food they could eat before it started getting dark.

"We are stopping?" Eddie asked.

"Uh. Yes, it is best we meet him in the morning. He is a grumpy old fart if he does not get rest."

Eddie knew a lie when he heard it and could see Buck's apprehension in his features.

"You know him best. Let us rest Christopher." Eddie said.

Soon he was out besides his father as he always was. Nestled into his side and as warmly guarded from harm as could be.

"That look in your eyes earlier," Eddie asked as Buck looked away again in the candle light.

He wasn't quick enough though.

"I am sorry Eddie." He said.

"No. Please explain." He nodded for Buck to tell him what it was that he saw, why this shyness.

Buck sighed. "My teacher, I-. He was never like that with me. The way you are with Christopher. I suppose, since I was not his own child, he didn't care for me in that way possibly." Buck said.

"If what the maiden Madeline told you was true he will need to answer you for it. He owes you the truth, however it may be."

"I am sorry to ask you this. But, what happened to his mother. I- my vision did not hold her. You- it may be hard to share. Forget I asked that of you, I am sorry." Buck nodded his apology. 

"No." 

Buck froze at the word.

He'd pushed too hard, too far.

This new friendship, partnership was over. Similar to the rest. At least he would have the memories of their time together.

Why did he always ruin it? They would run, they would leave. Once they didn't need him again.

"- Buck?" Eddie asked of him.

His name drew his focus. Out of the dark pit inside of his mind. 

"Yes Eddie." He blinked.

"You need not beat yourself over this. I- perhaps it is time I confide that night to someone for once." Eddie looked to be composing himself.

"I am listening." He nodded.

"It was barely after sunset. The sky was aglow in the most beautiful way as we came in from playing with Christopher."

Eddie took a breath.

"I went out for some firewood and happened upon journeying guards protecting the roads from the town nearest to us."

Buck nodded and handed over the water between them. Offering Eddie a distraction if he chose to prolong this story.

"While I was distracted by them telling me that people had seen a cloaked man running about I heard a scream as there was an otherworldly light inside our home." He drank from it.

"I came in as the intruder must hav- my wife vanished that night. Nothing was left of her, nothing. Christopher escaped through the floor and crawled to safety as the guards helped me to kill the man. He bore that very brand." 

"I- I am sorry. That is- horrible. I saw pieces of that night and others. It pains me to hear such a thing happened to you three. If I had gotten a vision sooner, then maybe I could have-"

"Let us not dwell upon what ifs"

Eddie tossed the water back and Buck caught it before seeing Eddie going to lay down fully while gently guiding Christopher.

Buck knows in his heart he'd have helped. Vision or not. Were he nearby he would have offered a hand. It was simply right to do.

"Thank you, for hearing me." Eddie whispered into the night.

"Anything Eddie. Anything."

They weren't taking shifts tonight. With no fire they wouldn't be found and they could hear if someone approached with the leaves strewn about.

The horse was tied and protected by a makeshift fence of branch and rock besides them.

\--

They awoke to a crowing as Buck jumped up and took to searching around the wagon.

No signs of any disturbance were present though.

Once they were fully awake they set about towards his teacher.

Eddie got up to the front with Buck as Christopher was close behind them still sleeping.

"What was his name again?"

"My teacher, and the master of my training in magic, is named Jacob. It may be best for me to greet him first alone." 

Buck looked back at Christopher's still form.

It had been under his teachers guidance that he'd learned of magic and grew to be so carefree of the world.

But he felt that the woman, his supposed sister, wasn't lying. 

Buck was good at telling if people lied. He needed that very skill honed in order to survive. 

He didn't want to believe it.

Could the man he loved as a father not know of this? That was impossible was it not.

They were getting close to the small and humble home that Buck grew up in. Where all of his earliest memories were held.

"I will return for you once I have spoken to him. Do not come." Buck looked into Eddie's eyes.

With that word Buck left them both for the house. 

He was unsure of the man who had taken him in. For the first time in his life he had doubt which was harbored toward him.

Buck walked through the narrowly grown trees which acted as a fence for his home.

He knocked upon the door waiting with his loud thoughts.

"Buck." 

In a moment he felt himself be wrapped in a tight embrace.

Buck hesitated but returned it.

"Hello. I have returned." Buck smiled with tears in his eyes.

"That you have." He smiled.

"How was your journey? Did you find them?" He looked behind Buck to see the grounds empty.

"I- did not. They move too quickly. I fear I can not. But hopefully if I continue perhaps-" Buck lied. His heart ripped.

"Oh. That is not good. They are in danger. That child is sought after and they will not stop." He looked disappointed in Buck.

Buck swallowed as he looked away unable to handle the sight.

"Do not worry my boy. Come in. Rest before you continue on your search." Jacob patted Buck's arm and led him in.

He resisted looking back towards them both farther off.

The tiny place still looked the same as the day he'd left for the first time as a young man. He'd returned plenty of times since then to tell his teacher of what he did after leaving. 

"Care for some tea? Or would you rather some cider?" He laughed as he moved to get it.

"Tea sounds good- but maybe the cider. I remember the days of you telling me never to drink it." Buck mused as he stayed where he was standing near the wall.

"Too much of anything can be bad for you. And a child should never consume such things." 

Buck took the cup and looked towards movement by the window but it must have been a bird. It wouldn't be Eddie. He was protecting Christopher.

He put the drink down and steeled himself for what he must do. Buck had to ask now. 

"You- never like to talk of how you found me. Why is that?" Buck asked, his voice shaky.

Jacob looked down at his drink, avoiding Buck's eyes now.

"It was hard. Seeing suck a little thing alone like that. You could not even stand by yourself yet." 

"I was left, abandoned. That is what you told me." Buck needed to take a sip, regain himself.

"They could not love you. I could not leave you there. You needed me and my guidance." Jacob smiled up at him.

Buck sniffed. When had he started to cry? He couldn't tell.

"I want to believe you. But- I came across a woman." 

At that Jacob looked curious.

"Did you fancy her?" He jested.

Buck shook his head at that.

"No. She had another. And I do not wish to lose myself in others, not any longer. But that is beside my point. She told me, it was- something that was horrible." 

Jacob pursed his lips.

"I-"

"She is my sister is she not. She sang the song I told you of when I was a child." Buck was angry.

"You must understand."

"How would I? If I do not know." Buck said, shouted the last part.

In his haste to get up from the seat he had just taken he spilled his drink and stumbled. His tears won out clouding his vision. 

"I saved you. She may be your sister but your parents did not want you enough. They did not come looking for you when you were taken. Only she broke the hex." Jacob let loose the truth.

Jacob helped Buck to sit down as the fight left him.

"What is happening?" Buck asked as he touched his head.

"I did what I had to do for you little Buck. You are unwell, rest my boy." He chuckled as Buck in his distress pushed him away by thought alone sending him flying.

Buck fell upon the floor also.

\--

Eddie stood guard amid the large formation of rocks hiding their wagon from view. 

Christopher was peeking out and returned to his hiding spot.

He wasn't inside of but rather under the wagon right now. 

If someone managed to pass Eddie they'd obviously search inside and give themselves away for him to dispatch them.

His horse neighed as Eddie looked to see someone coming.

It was Buck. He looked injured.

"Buck!" Eddie called as he looked up to him then.

"Help. Help me. I can't-" He was shaking, shivering it looked like.

Eddie moved over to guide him.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he got Buck to sit upon a large stone so he could look at him. Maybe he could help him.

"He attacked me. I- I ran here. Got lost. It must be poison. I can't open the antidote." Buck guided Eddie's eyes with his useless hands towards his belt.

Inside of a pouch was the vial he was unable to grasp correctly.

Eddie uncapped it and helped to pour some into Buck's mouth.

Buck drank it in with a nod.

In seconds he looked better. His twitches turned more minute.

"He is still alive. I managed to get away. This concoction will only work for a while. You should take some too, lest an arrow hit you. You would be a sitting fowl." 

Eddie brought it up to his lips before looking towards Christopher then back at Buck.

Buck nodded and turned away from Eddie towards the cabin.

Eddie took a tentative sip. They might need more if this or have to give Christopher some too. It was better to save some of it.

"Where's your axe?" He asked.

Buck twirled around with a glum look upon his face at the words.

"I do not need an axe to help you." He told Eddie as he looked over with his green eyes. 

Eddie looked again to see Buck's blue eyes sparkling before his vision blurred. 

"What is my name?" Eddie gripped his sword weakly.

Buck smiled but it wasn't right.

"Answer me." Eddie mustered.

"It is of no matter. Rest now." 

Eddie fell but Buck caught him. 

No. He didn't.

\--

Christopher watched as his father fell. Buck helped him so as not to hit the ground hard.

Why was Buck pulling his father away though? Was he taking daddy somewhere safer?

But then why did he leave him? Something wasn't right. Was Buck a bad man after all?

He didn't hurt his father did he?

Christopher needed to stay hidden. His father had told him. 

But if daddy was hurt and Buck wasn't their friend then- what was Christopher to do now?

His father needed his help.

Christopher got up and made his way abandoning the wagon.

He needed to follow after them.

\--

Buck stirred but couldn't open his eyes through the fog.

He blinked still in darkness.

It was upon touching his eyes that he realized three things.

The first was that his hands were bound and so felt his feet also.

The second was it was dark, uncommonly so for midday.

The third was in his blindness he felt a presence besides himself.

Buck felt as they started moving.

He tried to squirm away only to find there wasn't much room.

"You will not get away from me!" Came a gravelly voice. Eddie?

"Eddie!?" Buck turned but still couldn't see him. "I cannot see."

At his name Eddie calmed.

"Buck." He asked, prayed. 

It would be the cruelest trick.

"Where is Christopher?" Buck's efforts renewed before Eddie could answer. He wasn't with them. They had to escape.

"We are underground. He- he must have buried us somewhere." Eddie surmised. 

Eddie kicked up and banged against the wood above them.

"He lied to me." Buck spoke. His voice broken, breath ragged.

"I will hold him down for you to beat senseless. Just help me get us out of here!" He demanded.

Buck's mind was still swimming as he joined Eddie in fighting.

Christopher needed them.

He had to return Eddie to him.

Buck needed to reunite them.

He mustn't be their doom. 

They were in danger because of him. Buck had to fix this now.

If he had left them be they would be safer, farther away. 

Eddie managed to kick a hole at their feet as dirt came down.

Buck felt as it shifted and poured in spreading around them.

In the next moment acting on instinct Buck reached over. 

He grabbed at where the necklace Eddie wore would be.

Buck felt as Eddie grabbed his arm, by reflex or for comfort, he was not sure which it was.

As the weight above them continued to be displaced and threatening to drown them both Buck pushed with everything inside of him all at once.

The ground around then shook as they were launched forward like a catapult out of the ground.

They landed apart on either side of the hole both a bit dazed.

Each struggled to get to their feet as they needed Christopher. No. Christopher needed them. They had to find him quickly.

Buck moved to grab his axe leaving his pack as Eddie picked up his sword from where it lay. 

"It was him, was it not?" Eddie asked as they moved from out behind the house towards the direction of the wagon again.

"He tricked me. Put something in my drink to make me sleep. I did not tell him of you both though, I swear on my life, I did not Eddie." Buck shook his head as they picked up the pace running.

"He had your face. I should have noticed. He did the same to me."

A bolt came blazing towards Eddie as he ducked below it.

Buck brought his axe up to act as a shield knowing it would neutralize the next blast.

It faded into the glowing metal.

Buck owed Bobby for its many uses that was certain.

Eddie let loose an arrow back as it pinned Jacob to a tree by his shoulder getting a grunt.

Buck came closer and grabbed his hand while covering his mouth to stop his next spell.

It pained Buck to do this. He needed answers. But now it seemed that he never would get them. Jacob lied to him.

"Why? Why deceive me? Was it all a joke, for what reason did you raise me? I looked up to you." Buck bit out forcefully.

Eddie was right besides them now with his dagger drawn.

"Where is Christopher? Tell me where you took my son." He asked with the blade drawn close to Jacob's neck.

"I have not taken the boy." He laughed. "You are too late. It must be done. A child could never succeed." He spoke as he moved forward onto the blade.

He vanished from Buck's hold as the blade was clean of blood with the arrow still in the tree.

They looked at each other and went running in two directions. 

A better chance to find the real Jacob. To find Christopher. To stop whatever he planned to do.

\--

Christopher got lost. 

Buck was too quick for him to follow somehow. Even with the gift of his new crutches and Buck being slowed by carrying his father. He didn't see him at all.

Christopher should have stayed hidden by the wagon. But then what if he was found alone?

Buck or the man he talked about could come back for him.

Why had Buck come alone?

If he was evil and working with the other man they would have had better odds working together especially with his father falling unconscious so suddenly.

Things were not right. Something felt wrong. 

He picked a leaf from a bush after making sure it wasn't poisonous to touch with what his father had taught him of and got to work using it. 

It wasn't a sewing needle like had been instructed in the book but it might do for his plan.

He held it in his palm and spoke the words while focusing on it.

The leaf floated and spun until it settled upon a certain direction.

Christopher kept his father's safety in his thoughts as he followed after his leafy guide.

It confused him when it led towards an animal pen.

Had they been hexed?

"Daddy?" Christopher asked.

The animals paid him no mind.

"Thank the gods I found you." 

Christopher turned around to see Buck drawing closer

"Sta- stay back." Christopher ordered as he looked at him.

"Do you know where your father is? I just woke from an unimaginable dream. It is not safe to wander alone." 

Buck looked around to make sure that they were alone. 

"You- took daddy away." Christopher told Buck.

"I- I did? The dream. It was real? I did not mean to. I saw myself hiding him away someplace safe. Then I woke standing." Buck told Christopher with his hands open and frowning.

"Then you can take me to him."

"I- I can not. I only remember fragments of my trance. I am sorry. But we can retrace my steps together. My teacher can not be far and we have to find your father." Buck put out his hand offering Christopher help.

"You never wore a ring." Christopher said at his hand.

Buck huffed out and looked to be getting agitated. He never looked like that before now.

That's when he noticed a strip of his father's shirt in Buck's pocket poking out in the sun's light.

In the next second Christopher was lifted into the air on his back as if carried like a giant hand.

"Come child. There is no time left for games now." Buck said in a voice that was so wrong.

Christopher dropped a parchment from his bag as they moved farther from the animals.

"What do you want? You are not Buck." Christopher asked him.

"I want you to fulfill your destiny. If you can not then I will do it. Why must it always be children."

He shook his head as they continued on to a place unknown. Christopher gulped.

\--

Eddie looked around as he ran. 

Buck had gone towards the wagon. He could take the horse and ride quicker. Hopefully he thought of that as well.

There was no way to tell if he was going in the right direction.

A crunch beneath his feet drew Eddie's attention as it was unlike that of the leaves before.

Upon the paper was Buck's name in Christopher's writing.

He looked down to see a track of disturbed ground. Acting on instinct he left towards his son.

Eddie came upon a lake and saw Christopher flying behind the imposter of Buck.

He only had one shot at this.

Would Christopher fall and be hurt if he killed the man?

Could the arrow reach him?

Eddie drew his breath and steadied his hand as he notched the arrow he'd drawn out.

He needed to make this hit.

Christopher was counting on him. 

Eddie needed to save this son.

The arrow flew but found itself in the man's shoulder not his head.

Christopher moved with the man's hands as he was hit.

He turned and was ready to let loose a bolt when Christopher saw what he was going to do.

"No!" 

Eddie watched with bated breath as he got another arrow.

It wouldn't be fast enough.

The other Buck went flying and Christopher fell upon the ground from a lower place than before.

The blast landed in the water.

The real Buck came from the other direction on Eddie's horse as Eddie ran to the other side.

Buck got off the horse to tend to Christopher as his doppelganger was shaking himself off.

Christopher knew at once this was the real one and smiled.

"Buck!" He cried with relief.

"Are you hurt? Stay behind me." Buck turned and watched his master shake his head. "I will not let you harm him. You shall not raise another on lies." He said.

"I would never harm him. And I did not lie. I was with the one who took you from your bed. I saved you from the cult. They sought to use you. I hid you away and protected you." 

"No. You lie." Buck's stance didn't waver as Eddie finally came around to their side.

"I killed the only other among us to know of your birthmark then. And I hid you away for years until you were safe. If you had gone back to your family they would have attacked them, so I raised you with care."

He drew his axe to shield him.

Buck's breath grew faster.

"Take him and go. Leave us." 

"Buck." Eddie warned.

"Go! It is not safe here."

"But what about you?" Christopher asked him next.

"I will buy you time. Do not worry. I will be fine." He lied.

Jacob was better at magic.

He was a lot wiser.

For being years older he kept his body strong at his age.

But Buck could at least distract him. Give them a start. Hurt him enough for Eddie to finish him off afterwards.

He knew he couldn't kill him.

But Buck also wouldn't allow the pair to be hurt either. 

His heart was torn asunder.

Eddie fought to find a solution.

They couldn't do this here.

Christopher needed to be as far away as possible from him.

But he also couldn't leave Buck. Didn't want to leave him again. 

"I will-" - return? - come back? - be waiting? -see you again?

Eddie picked up Christopher and mounted their horse.

With one look back Eddie willed Buck to survive. He must. 

Christopher came first.

They rode away as Buck stayed.

\--

Buck heard them go. 

He dared not look at them.

Both because it would break him. And because Jacob could not be given the smallest chance or this duel was already over.

Jacob spit a word out too quickly as Buck saw chains snake out of the ground towards him.

They'd catch him if he wasn't careful to dodge their grasp. 

In that moment Buck understood his real intention though.

His axe was ripped from him.

Without its added protection he was far more vulnerable.

Buck shot a few bolts of varying degrees and colors at him. A skill that not many could do.

Some could only form one at a time but Buck had this gift.

They were deflected with a flick of Jacob's hands though.

Buck watched the surprised look cross his own mirrored face. Jacob looked down with Buck's eyes to see the roots wrapping around his ankles.

"Cute. But ineffective." 

He sliced and burned them away as Buck swallowed fearfully.

"You choose them, Over me? I raised you. You owe me life." Jacob told him angrily.

"I- I cannot repay you enough. But I will never let you have them. What was your plan?" 

Jacob pulled Buck closer with a gesture so that he was face to face with him staring at himself.

"I will not harm them. You have my word. I will take his destiny as my own burden. He will be safe." His teacher smiled as the fake image of Buck faded away.

Jacob's eyes moved to behind Buck as an arrow flew past cutting his cheek.

He was too busy reaching out to cast a spell upon them to see as Buck launched his own. 

In the next moment two things happened at once.

Jacob was blasted up into the air and a light overtook the day.

Buck felt searing pain as something hit his back. 

Had Eddie shot him by accident?

His teacher fell into the lake. 

Buck looked over to see Eddie doubled over in pain also clutching at his side.

No. Had he been hit also.

Christopher? Buck looked.

He was atop the horse farther off hiding behind more trees.

Buck moved over to Eddie and searched him for a wound. 

There was no blood anywhere.

"Eddie!?" Buck watched him coming back to himself.

"I am okay. What happened?"

"I am not sure. But Jacob is-"

Buck turned to see the still water of the lake before them both.

Before he could think Buck was running to jump into the water.

It was under the surface that he took notice of where Jacob was.

He'd sunk straight down from where he had hit the water.

Buck found him. Moved to get him. He betrayed him. He had betrayed him back. He thought.

But he still cared for him. He had raised Buck as his own child.

Buck reached him but found that he couldn't lift him. He weighed so incredibly much. Impossible.

It was like he was a boulder.

Buck fought, strained his muscles to pull him up.

But it was of no use though.

'It is okay Buck. What was mine is now yours. Take it all. I love you my child. More than I thought I could love again.' 

Buck felt him touch his cheek.

Why?

'You must live. Be happy.' 

Buck saw the glow as he was pushed ever gently up and out towards the surface of the bank.

Buck stayed where he was besides the water on land again. 

Both tears and sobs fell from him as he stayed there clutching at the ground internally in pain. 

He had lost him. His oldest friend. The man who raised him.

Buck felt the hands upon his back as he continued on.

His breathing evened.

Buck regained his composure.

They needed- he needed- to move. To keep going.

"Buck?" Eddie asked.

"He told me of something in the cabin. We will retrieve it and go."

"Go where?" Eddie asked again.

"I do not know. Anywhere."

"Would you- should you make a marker for him?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I think I should." Buck bit his lip and nodded back.

That's how they piled some stones before leaving him.

\--

Buck found a larger book of spells. One he was forbidden from touching as a young boy.

Along with that was a jewel embedded knife and the cloak that he had worn as a kid.

It was then that Buck noticed the engraving upon the fabric.

That was how he had done it.

"It is enchanted. I believe it will conceal you as it did me." Buck handed it over as Eddie helped Christopher put it on.

It was a good fit for his size.

"Thank you Buck."

"Your welcome Christopher. May it protect you as it did me." Buck smiled with a tear on his cheek.

"Is that everything?" Eddie asked, unsure of what to do.

"Yes. I believe so. Let us go back. I want to see Bobby." Buck said as they left the house.

It was his now technically but while this place held good memories it also held lies too. 

Buck knew he couldn't stay.

He would write to the Lady Madeline. Or go visit them one day. They could talk together.

At least he was not alone.

They stopped for the night and would finish their trek in the morning as the light returned.

He slept beside them that night. Christopher was safe between them. Behind Buck's back. 

Eddie watched the steadying of his breathing as Buck fell asleep.

\--

Buck woke to a small arm on him. Christopher had moved closer in his sleep.

He smiled and got up slowly.

Eddie was moving the wagon towards the town.

"I see you are awake."

"Yes. I am sorry for yesterday. I did not expect for that to happen." Buck apologized.

"You need not apologize for what was not your actions. He was like a father to you. No matter how it happened, it will hurt,"

"He raised him. But I never felt like he was a father. He was more my friend and mentor. Now I know why that was. He cared as much as he could but something else happened."

"Is Bobby like a father to you then?" Eddie asked.

Buck laughed. "I wish it so. He's a good man. As troubled as me, took me under his wing when I first left home. But he has lost others too. I never got the whole story. The drinks dull his pain but also bring out his secrets too."

"Did he know of your teacher?"

"A little bit, yes. But not much."

Christopher yawned as he got up to the new day.

"Good morning Christopher." Eddie greeted him.

"Good morning daddy. Good morning Buck. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Buck was caught off guard.

"I- yes. Better than before. But it still hurts a bit. I will be okay." 

"He has got us. Right son?"

"Yep." Chris cheered.

Buck felt some of the weight in his chest lift, but not entirely.

When they got to the town Josh noticed Buck's gloom and offered him the sweetest drink.

Buck's lips puckered at it. He shot a "thank you" to him.

"Where is Bobby? Buck wishes to speak to him." Eddie asked.

"Oh. He is out. Got called for a job by the guardsmen. I think he will return soon however."

As if his name summoned him Bobby walked in with a heavy purse in his hands grinning.

"Guess who just got hired to be a pain in a certain group's ass?"

Josh crossed his arms and huffed out. "How much gold?"

"Almost half my weight. This is an early incentive though."

"What is your mission?" Buck asked, curious himself now.

"You remember the jail break?"

Both of them nodded to him.

"Well a certain prisoner knew where a large pack of dark seekers were hiding out. I am to slay the lot before they come or cause more problems for us all."

Buck and Eddie looked to each other as Bobby's face fell.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting from you two."

"I need a word with you." Buck said nodding towards the cellar.

Eddie took Christopher and followed him down. 

\--

"He did what?" Bobby asked.

"Well, he said he was a part of the cult but I believe he must have defected from them."

"That is not what I was asking about. He kidnapped you and raised you on lies of being unwanted by your family." Bobby looked like he would kill Jacob if he weren't already dead.

"I- He was kind. He- he taught me much and raised me." 

Buck didn't expect the hug.

"A father- if that is what he wanted to be called- should not have lied to you. And he still took away your family. Forced you to accept him as your guardian." 

Buck looked taken aback.

Had. Had he tried to do the same? With Christopher.

"No. You did not try to replace me or take my son. You joined us and offered your help. I accepted it then and I still do Buck, you are not him." Eddie knew Buck's mind like his own.

"He is dead now." Buck breathed but accepted Bobby's hand upon his shoulder in comfort.

"I thank him for raising you. But hate that he lied all your life. You are however your own man created by your own hands." Bobby nodded to him. 

"He is right Buck." Eddie agreed.

"He taught you good but he did a bad thing. It is okay for Buck to miss him, right daddy?" 

"Yes. It is fine. Buck can miss his teacher, Sir Jacob, and still not like what he did, his lies."

"Come. I feel you could use a drink. And I need someone to stop me from spending all my gold in one night." Bobby joked.

Buck let himself be led up as Christopher and Eddie stayed down in the basement.

He returned over Joshua's shoulder as Eddie helped him down into one of the beds.

Buck was singing horribly and lifting socks from the floor to fly about whimsically in the room.

"He has been doing that for a bit. It was getting harder to explain it away with Bobby's help." Josh said as he left to go upstairs.

He didn't blame him, had heard a bit from Bobby up above.

"He will sleep well. We have got him. I have him." Eddie nodded.

Buck was snoring as the sock stopped mid jump looking like a little rabbit for a short moment.

Christopher laughed from their bed on the other side. 

Eddie would clean up before joining them in their slumber.

\--

Buck woke to eyes that burned and a bird pecking in his head.

"Josh said that if one man had drunk all that he would be dead. But you both split the barrel." Eddie handed Buck some water and a wet towel for his head. 

"I have not drunk like that in years. Since I first was able."

Eddie remembered when he first joined the army. He'd taken to a pint and didn't have taste for it yet. He chuckled at the memory.

"Bobby is fairing similarly above us from Joshua's word." Eddie pointed towards the ceiling.

"I think I needed it." Buck said.

"I suppose you did. I do not blame you." Eddie rested a hand upon Buck's shoulder and sat.

They stayed there until Buck could keep his eyes open and felt he could finally stand.

Outside amongst the barrels they came to talk together.

"What now?" Buck asked.

"I was planning to ask you." Eddie laughed. 

"He must have hidden his brand. I never saw it before." Buck thought aloud besides Eddie.

"Well I do not doubt that. If he could look like another then why not use it to conceal that too." 

Buck opened the tome that he'd found and turned to a page before showing Eddie it.

"It was this spell. He split like the other from before. That is in this book along with other advanced magic." 

Buck stopped on one page to read it again. 

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"A way to silence the Voice." Buck looked up at Eddie. "It is a list of ingredients for a potion?" 

Buck made note that most were easy to find if you knew where to look all except for- one. 

"Why that face?" Eddie asked.

"It requires a sacrifice of life to seal the Voice shut." 

Buck shook his head at Eddie. He couldn't do that. Would Eddie? Killing an enemy in battle was different than this.

"There is not another way?"

"No." Buck shook his head.

Buck turned the page to find the next one. "This was his plan."

Eddie looked even though he still couldn't decipher the text.

"It's a spell to tie and untie fate?" Buck wasn't sure he was reading it right though. From what he heard fate could barely be altered you can't completely change it from what was to be.

Jacob had spoken these words while aiming at- "He cast it upon you- no, Christopher." Buck said looking up at Eddie and then over to the hidden room.

"And what did it do?"

"Did you see anything?" Buck asked as Eddie thought hard.

"I saw a light, a flash. Then I was hit in my side the same as you." Eddie noted as Buck touched his shoulder where he'd thought Eddie had hit him with an arrow.

Eddie moved over to see a mark on his flesh under his shirt.

"What does that mean?" Eddie pointed at the symbol on the page that matched Buck's scar.

"That- the loop represents the connection of one's fate to another. A shared destiny." 

Buck moved to lift Eddie's own shirt and saw one similar in his side that he had been clutching.

They moved over for Eddie to inspect Christopher in his sleep and found a different scar in the shape of a long string. 

But Christopher hadn't been in pain as they had though. Right?

Buck reread the text and tried to piece it together. He gasped.

"Our fates are tied to his. Jacob said he would carry the burden. He was going to complete Christopher's destiny himself. Maybe it did not hurt Christopher. I hope that is the case. He did not say anything?"

"No. But- we were still surprised by that day's events. We can ask him." Eddie told Buck quietly.

"Ask me what?" Christopher said as they turned back to him.

"Umm." Buck said. Unsure.

"Two days ago. By the lake. Were you harmed in any way?" Eddie asked his son.

"No. He was taking me somewhere but I did not know why. I only fell once his magic dropped me." Christopher said.

"You need not hide any injuries from me or Buck, Christopher."

"I am okay. You saved me." He spoke the truth to them both.

"You helped son. Did you know about this?" Eddie showed Christopher where the scar was that they'd found on his body. 

"Oh. But it did not hurt." Christopher reassured them and touched his own skin.

"That is good. But- it is from a spell." Buck wasn't sure if he should continue or not.

He looked to Eddie for help.

"It binds us together. I could not be closer to you though son." Eddie tried to explain.

"And Buck?" Christopher asked.

"How do you feel?" Eddie asked.

Buck swallowed dryly.

"I- I am honored. And I have already pledged my friendship and help to you both along with my protection. This does not change that." Buck smiled down with joy in his eyes at Chris.

"Really?" Christopher asked.

"Yes," Buck replied.

Eddie nodded his agreement.

They found their way up to eat some warm bread and stew.

Josh didn't have much in terms of food but it was a hearty meal.

Bobby got to talking with Buck again as the commander came to join them for breakfast.

"Commander Grant, good morning to you." Buck nodded.

"Did you ask them to join you? I am unsure if they can be paid. It would split into your gold." She said as she got a bowl as well.

"What? No. But I did boast of how sought after my hand is." Bobby winked at her.

"I could imagine why." She laughed, eying him up and down with a smirk upon her lips.

Buck couldn't help but wonder. 

"You are going to the nest also?"

"Yes. I am in charge of the expedition. I agreed to the suggestion of Bobby joining. I know I can keep him in line." 

"The dark seekers-" Buck began.

"Yes." The commander said.

"I have unfinished business with them. Could I join you possibly?"

"Buck." Bobby said besides him in warning. Worrying for him.

"What unfinished business?" The commander looked curious.

"They kidnapped me as a child. I was saved but- I wish not for such a fate to befall another." Buck told her then drank.

"I have seen you fight and saw you hold no qualms with fighting them. But I must ask you, can you follow orders, Buck?" 

"I can do my best." Buck offered.

"He will follow me." Bobby said.

At her look he continued.

"He will follow us." He amended.

"Bobby knows where we are meeting in a day's time. Be with him if you are willing, both to fight and to listen to my commands." With that she got up and thanked Joshua for the food before paying and leaving.

Bobby nudged Buck.

"I do not want you to go." Bobby told him. "Tis dangerous."

"What? You want all the fun to yourself Bobby?" Buck joked.

Bobby didn't look entertained.

Eddie returned with Christopher after relieving themselves.

"Speak sense into this boy Eddie." Bobby asked him.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"Not in front of him." Buck said looking over at Christopher.

"Perhaps in front of him is best." Bobby countered to Buck.

Christopher was playing a game with Josh of guessing where a coin was under three cups.

Josh looked surprised by his winning repeatedly, laughed.

They entered the cellar again.

"He wants in on my mission." Bobby told Eddie.

"To where the dark seekers lay?"

"To put an end to them. Ensure no other child is separated from their parent ever again." Buck said with conviction.

"I cannot let you go alone." Eddie said. It was not an option.

Bobby spit his drink he'd taken.

"Gods, you are just as mad. I said to talk sense into him." 

"That is easier said than done." Eddie had a smirk upon his face.

"But Christopher?" Buck said. 

"Yes. Your child." Bobby agreed.

"We will figure something out." Eddie said as they heard Christopher cheering above them from winning again.

Could he ask Josh to take his son back to Hen and Karen.

They moved to return upstairs.

Should he tell him the truth?

He had to return to Chris.

But they weren't completely safe unless the dark seekers were disbanded and killed though.

As if fate was pulling its many strings together into a knotted mass the door opened again.

"Chim?" Bobby asked.

That made both of their heads turn to the entry to the pub.

The last they'd seen him was after their fight and before they'd left with a shaky understanding.

"Thank goodness I found you. Maddie had a dream that you were hurt and is waiting at the inn. She will not take anything other than your return." He said coming closer to Buck.

He looked to see if Buck was injured but saw nothing amiss.

"How do you know him?" Eddie asked Bobby. 

"That is a story for another time, I helped him and he helped me. His lover's hand was promised to another. I lost out on a lot of gold for saving her but could not part them both." Bobby said as Chimney clasped his arm in greeting excitedly.

"Bobby. You know these lot?" 

"I know a great many people."

"Madeline- Maddie had a dream about me?" Buck asked him.

"Said something about you being struck through your shoulder." Chimney nodded to him.

It was frightening to awaken to. He thought she or the baby were hurt only to learn of the dream.

Buck bit his lip.

"She, need not worry. I was hit, yes. But it was only a scratch." Buck dismissed the scar.

"Well, I doubt she will take just my word. So if you would be so kind as to accompany me back."

"I can not." He shook his head.

"Then I will have to wait until you come to your senses." He said.

"Not yet. Eddie, a word please." Buck pulled him aside again.

\--

And that is how a plan had formed. It was as if things were falling into place.

Chimney would take a letter for Maddie and Christopher in the event of the worst. 

Josh would accompany him but travel back by Eddie's horse.

Where Christopher was Eddie would go and Buck would follow after them both.

So long as he was safe they could go on the mission.

"You are sending me away?"

"No. Yes. And no." Eddie sighed. "It is safer if you are not with us. Only for a short time. I will do everything to come back to you."

"But- What if you end up like mother?" Christopher sniffed.

"I will do my best not to. Just as I know she too did. I love you more than life itself Christopher. Be safe and know that you are with me always as I am with you too." Eddie took off his medallion and gave it to Christopher. "This will protect you." He told him.

"I will give it back when you return." Christopher nodded.

"Yes. Keep it safe for me."

Eddie kissed Christopher on his head and held him close.

He tried not to think of this possibly being his last hug.

Christopher didn't mention how it was supposed to protect his father from what he'd told him.

Eddie looked at the door where Buck was as he moved to leave. He had to speak with Chimney and ensure he understood where to take Christopher if he didn't return from this mission.

He didn't think twice as Buck knocked and came into the room after him to see Christopher.

"Daddy says not to worry but it is dangerous is it not?" Christopher asked Buck as he knelt by him.

"It- it is. Yes. But I have seen first hand your father's bravery and strength. We will not be alone. I will watch him and ensure in every way I can he returns." Buck nodded as Christopher threw himself into his arms.

He was startled for a moment but welcomed the comfort of it and hoped Chris felt so too.

"You will return too will you not?"

Buck thought about it for a second. This child was too kind. He didn't deserve this life which fate had placed upon him.

"Yes. I will do my part. I promise." Buck nodded.

He stood and moved to let Christopher pack up his few things that were out of his pack.

Buck hoped he could still be friends with them after this. They wouldn't need him. But they'd also be free. So would he.

He wanted to hope. But- he'd had plenty of experience of seeing how things went wrong.

Maybe this could be different.

He still had to meet with Madeline also. There was something else to look forward to in his future. 

But Eddie and Christopher were at the forefront of his mind.

\--

The morning saw Eddie waking with Christopher latched at his side. It was a great effort to leave him. He gently put his arm down only to see that the others were talking in the cellar.

Christopher could use the rest for the trip back to the inn.

He'd say his goodbye to him before he left. He owed him that.

This was to free him, to protect him, to end a cycle of torment.

Eddie had been drafted back into a war he didn't know existed. One that should have more soldiers to defend against.

The company he'd found was one he'd been grateful for. Much like his group in the army, he could say that he trusted his life with them. Especially Buck.

Buck looked off by his hair being amiss and rubbing at his eyes. 

Had he slept at all last night?

He wasn't much in the conversation that was at hand.

"We leave at the bell's next toll." Bobby told them as they ensured their things were stored away for their long trip into the unknown.

"How many others are there in the commanders band?" Eddie asked Bobby, he should know.

Buck looked startled at his voice but quickly schooled his face.

"Was it one dozen or a baker's dozen?" Chim joked.

"I said with us included it will be just under a dozen. Shame you will not be joining us." Bobby said to him, smacking him lightly.

"I am to watch the children. And I would like to be there soon as Maddie is close to birth we believe." He told them and looked over to Buck.

Had she- truly wanted him to be there during the birth of his nephew or niece? 

She knew Buck was her brother. Felt it as the truth before him.

"It feels strange going from being an orphan to suddenly having a sister who is to be wed and bear a child." Buck told him.

"We live in a strange time Buck." Chim moved closer. "Please come back, I fear- no, I know she will not take it well if you perish before seeing her again. Be careful. I do not know you but Bobby tells me good things." They shared a smile.

Buck did not want to disappoint her. He too wished to see her again and talk to her. He cleared his throat of emotion.

"He did not share the story of the snake handler did he?" Buck asked as an inside joke that made Chim shiver at the mention of it. Apparently not.

"Chimney is no friend to any snake. I did not tell him." Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Daddy?" Christopher called.

Eddie went to sooth his son who looked to be close to tears.

"Yes, Christopher. I am here."

"I- I thought you had left already without saying goodbye."

"No. I would not do that." Eddie rubbed Christopher's back.

The others nodded warily at the interaction and turned to leave.

That is without Buck however.

He smiled weakly at Christopher as he clung to his father.

Eventually Buck left them.

If pained him deeply to do so.

\--

Eddie and Christopher came up with their separate bags.

The bell began to toll as their time had drawn to a close.

Eddie told Christopher goodbye followed by Buck who nodded upon his previous promise. 

Joshua had gotten his second best barkeep to take charge in his absence at the pub.

He owed Buck no more favors after this or so he said. Buck had saved him plenty of times and he had a soft spot for him.

How does one fulfill a life debt?

Chimney and Josh would take Christopher to safety while Eddie and Buck would both be charging straight into the fray.

They followed Bobby to where the others would be gathering.

The commander was atop her steed waiting for them to mount the horses they had ready.

"You have all that you will need?" She asked as Bobby took the one closest to her.

"All that I need and more." He said nodding towards Buck and Eddie who were climbing up.

"Is it not better that you will be there to watch their backs?" She said low, only to him alone.

"And if I am not nearby?" 

"Then they can handle themselves. I saw them fight." Commander Grant had a point.

They rode off past the wall that protected the town.

\--

Eddie thought of the letters. Ones that were not to be opened unless they were certain of his death or he did not return.

If he died to vanquish this evil he would know Christopher was safe but that wasn't his plan.

They were a day out and another from the cave.

Wasn't it ironic that the dark seekers would live underground.

They had interrogated the man who had worked with the cult and had offered up others to them in his stead.

He knew of the cave and general direction but had been blindfolded before being led in.

So they would need to search quietly and carefully once they were near to the territory.

"Eddie." Buck said loudly. Had he been trying to talk to him? 

"Huh?" Eddie looked up from the fire at Buck who was among the few still awake in their camp.

"I- there was something I must tell you." Buck nodded towards the tent he'd chosen next to his.

Eddie entered it and Buck followed in behind him.

It was cramped for them both.

"What did you have to say?" Eddie asked as Buck looked to be nervous about something.

"I-" Buck gathered his thoughts.

Eddie was silent for him to continue only nodding to him in an encouraging manner.

The words dried from Buck's throat before forming into life.

He breathed out once more. He chose another thing to share.

"I promised Christopher something." He told Eddie.

Eddie looked at him with both admiration and possibly fear.

"You must not make promises that you can not keep." He said.

"Oh. It will be easy to keep. I promised that I would do everything I could to bring you back to him safely. And I will." 

Eddie huffed out a laugh.

"As I will for you Buck." He said.

He could barely see his face in the light that tried to enter in.

Eddie brought his forehead to Buck's own drawing him closer.

They stayed frozen for a second.

Buck moved to kiss Eddie's cheek only to pull back as if he were burned by his skin.

"Forgive me." He looked away.

"There is nothing to forgive."

Buck would never bring this up again. If it was Eddie's wish.

At his frown Eddie continued.

"May I kiss you back?" Eddie asked, making Buck confused. "I do not wish to forget this." He corrected, clarified his intention to Buck that he had enjoyed it.

Buck gulped and nodded. He feared his voice but found it.

"Yes. If I may return one back."

Eddie moved forward slowly to kiss Buck upon his lips.

His eyes had been drawn to them plenty of times before.

If they weren't surrounded by others. If the tent was not so small. If they had time. 

Maybe this could have progressed further. But-

They kissed as if it was breath.

Then stopped to hold each other in the hidden darkness as the fire continued.

The only other person awake could be heard moving over to their own tent for the night.

The pair found themselves shedding their shirts before moving to lay together.

It was a tight fit but neither complained of the matter.

Eddie took to Buck's back as the other man grabbed at the hand that found itself around his waist.

That's how they would find themselves in the early light.

Eddie half over Buck's lying form and looking up at the man.

A cough was heard outside.

"You may want to come out now while no one is looking. Unless you are okay with them knowing of your nightly activities." Bobby whispered to them both.

Eddie grabbed his shirt but moved back to kiss Buck once more before exiting the tent.

Bobby nodded at him as the only other awake was too busy warming a soup for breakfast.

Eddie moved to his tent where his pack and other weapons were. He'd only had his dagger.

But they hadn't needed it.

What a sight it would have been. To exit half naked together if they had been ambushed.

The other soldiers paid them no mind but greeted them both.

Bobby kept giving Buck specifically a certain look and teased him to make him blush.

It was a welcome distraction from their current circumstances.

They set out once more. 

By nightfall it would be easier to sneak in shadow and hopefully they would find their hideaway.

The commander led with Bobby by her side and they made it to the landmark upon the map.

This area was barren of life. The perfect place to lay in wait.

They needed to be on their guard as they looked around.

It was one of the soldiers who noticed a set of tracks that split.

At this the commander made the tough decision to separate.

Bobby was unhappy with the idea but couldn't question it was necessary. 

Their best fighters would need to be divided amongst the two groups. Bobby paired off with commander and Buck went to the other band with Eddie.

It wasn't much of a surprise. 

  
  


"You all watch each other's backs. You will follow Eddie's lead." The commander ordered the others.

Eddie was second in command when he was a soldier himself. He had the most experience among the other group.

They went on their paths.

The low moonlight was their only aid with no torches used. At least not until they no longer had the element of surprise.

Eddie had then dismounted as the horses wouldn't be able to follow this track which led to uneven rocky hills.

Athena and Bobby looked to have the better option as their path was flatter in appearance.

Buck was sharing what useful information he had to the other soldiers unsure of how much they knew of the cult.

He was mid sentence when he yelped as his foot got caught.

Buck had thought it was a trap and he'd lose his leg but Eddie inspected it only to find an opening that was hidden.

"Buck. You found it" Eddie clapped his shoulder and another came over to help uncover the entrance. 

"Of course. I meant to do that." Buck lied with a smirk.

He could not be sure if they believed him though.

There was no telling if the other trail led to another entrance. 

Eddie made quick work with the others to enter and see if they had been noticed suddenly.

They found not a soul inside.

"Where are they?" Buck asked.

That's when smoke began to descend from behind them.

\--

Buck awoke to find himself affixed to a chair and surrounded by cloaked dark seekers.

He couldn't move much and his axe was nowhere to be seen.

"Release me!" He struggled.

"That is our goal." Came a voice.

Buck looked over to see a man standing tall with a grin.

In the next second he saw as his throat was being slashed open.

The body fell into a heap before a woman who looked unsatisfied with- Buck wasn't sure if her look was pointed at him or the man who was now dead on the floor.

"You have finally been returned to us my dear. How you have grown into such a strong form." She looked appraisingly at Buck.

"I will do nothing for you. I would sooner bite my tongue than tell you anything." Buck said back.

"You will join us. As you were always meant to be." She took some of the blood that had pooled and brought it over to draw upon Buck's skin.

He moved back as much as he could with his limited movement. Buck tried but failed to use magic as she continued.

"You are bound in more ways than just physically. Soon all your pain and doubt will fade." She cupped Buck's face in a manner that could be seen as sweet if not for the situation.

Buck's breath came quickly as he felt panic set tears free.

She licked her bloody hand smearing it all across her face.

He should have told Eddie. 

\--

Eddie awoke in a cell surrounded by the others. They were each chained to the wall but- Buck was missing!

Eddie moved to strain and pull upon the metal to no avail.

If he could find something to pick the lock maybe he could free himself and then the others.

He shook the nearest soldier to see her startle ready to fight.

"Wake the others. I will try to see what we can do to get free." Eddie told her as he scuttled around with his foot for anything that may have been dropped.

He only got a rock and a bone for his troubles though.

"Frederick. There was a nail in your boot, was there not?" Lilliana, the closest said to the farthest soldier who roused.

He moved to allow another to get at the nail. Their prayers were answered as it allowed one to be freed with effort. 

When a dark seeker came to check on them they noticed the one missing and came inside to question them about it.

Only for the free soldier to drop upon them and with the help of the others they snapped his neck before retrieving the keys.

Eddie and them found their gear nearby and took Buck's with them. They need to find him. Or see if Bobby and the commander's group was inside.

\--

Buck resisted the magic as he felt it blanket his entire body. 

He could feel an unseen force move his hand as it was freed.

A knife was put in his hand before the one who he'd come to realize was The Voice moved away and instructed him.

"Cut the brand into your arm. Bind yourself to us forever." 

Buck felt that he could only resist so much and slow but stop it.

"No. No." He gritted out.

He watched and screamed as he felt the blade begin to cut.

Buck had to stop it. If he completed this- Jacob had defected. Maybe he could- 

But Buck didn't know how. If that was even possible for him. He wasn't his teacher, he was Buck.

He was half way through the main portion when he heard the dark seekers speaking beyond whatever chanting from before.

"Go. Do not let them interfere." She ordered as a few stayed behind to continue the ritual.

Buck felt whatever pull upon him lessen drastically as they exited the main chamber all at once.

Was it Eddie and the others? He needed to stop this before it was too late. Buck had to think.

The Voice watched intently as Buck drew to the end of the heart. He acted then.

Buck managed to let loose a single bolt at one of the dark seekers sitting before him.

Whatever hold was preventing his magic was lessened too.

He screamed as he thought of what he'd seen before.

It hurt but he put faith into this foolish attempt working out.

While they were distracted he cut to alert the heart into a spade as a different shout rang out.

An arrow had pierced the head of The Voice as she fell dead.

Her followers grew angry and stopped dividing their focus on Buck to whatever lay behind him. Help had arrived.

He heard Eddie call for an attack as- Eddie. It was Eddie! He was-

Buck renewed his struggle. Now it was only the rope holding him no magic added to stop him.

Buck had control once more and cut himself free as one of the dark seekers came to grab him and hold him down again. 

From his current position Buck didn't have leverage and also dropped the knife by accident.

He headbutted the woman.

She punched him and fell back from an arrow to her arm.

Eddie was quick to free Buck's legs as another soldier dropped Buck's pack with his axe.

He got up to join Eddie as the dark seekers were putting up a strong match with their group.

"It was not you?" Buck asked.

"What was not me?" Eddie asked as he threw his dagger.

"The commander's group is here too. They split up earlier before you came to rescue me." Buck told him pointing a certain way.

They soon came to join them obviously winded but still ready to fight all alive but one injured.

"Where is she?" Eddie asked.

Buck looked down to see that the Voice was gone now.

When- she wasn't dead. No.

How long had she been gone?

"She went in that direction. But this place must be a maze." Lilliana said as Buck turned towards the path.

"I will go with you." Eddie said as he came closer to Buck.

"We must hurry. Before she can escape from this place." 

\--

They were running. It truly was a maze in this cave. 

The footprints stopped as Buck turned to Eddie. 

It was a three way split.

They could part and still not find her. 

Eddie handed Buck a pointed stone and he knew what to do.

It spun in his hand as Christopher had told Eddie.

They went down the left path.

The tracks returned soon after.

"She is weak? Healing may have drained her of some strength so she couldn't levitate for longer." Buck noted as they moved.

They came upon an opening and were shot at by three dark seekers immediately.

Buck barely had Eddie behind him as he lifted his axe but it only stopped two of them.

The third hit Buck back into Eddie's hands as he caught him.

Buck got up dazed as Eddie already shot one in the heart.

They took cover in the tunnel as another few shots came flying.

"Buck!' Eddie shouted.

Buck nodded and they both took a low vantage point while shooting at the two left. 

When they stood Buck couldn't move fast enough to dodge a chain that wrapped around his neck and affixed him to the wall.

He grabbed at it but doing so only made it tighten around one of his wrists as the other still held his axe.

Buck moved his head as much to the side as he could and was about to bring his axe up.

He couldn't give it much force but it should dispel the magic by its mere presence. 

Eddie was readying a shot when a bolt hit him on his own wrist knocking him over.

He clutched it close, getting up.

Eddie still had his sword. Upon drawing it he felt another bolt hit him. It flew into his shoulder and knocked him over as he grunted in pain.

The Voice came over to Eddie only for Buck to shout.

"No! Leave him. Take me! I am the one you want." He begged.

"Yes. But I am in need of new followers. And he is strong." She lifted Eddie like he was nothing.

He was dead weight and barely moving. Was he still conscious?

It was just like his dream. No! 

At the sight of the blood from his wounded shoulder she smiled.

Buck watched and tried to free himself as she licked at Eddie's blood, savoring the taste.

He couldn't free himself without cutting his own neck or hand. 

Buck was stuck, trapped as she had Eddie in her clutches.

"Eddie!" 

If he threw his axe now it would hit Eddie or fall short. Dammit.

The Voice began coughing and looked at the blood she spit up.

It angered her immensely.

Eddie opened his eyes with a bloody smirk, glaring back.

"Your end is now." Eddie cut the hand holding him and fell hard.

She backed away screeching as Buck felt the chain tighten more.

He choked out and dropped his axe as his free hand scrambled to try working the chain away.

Eddie left her, turned to try and help Buck but the chain would not budge by any means.

He picked up the axe and placed it gently above a piece of chain besides Buck's neck and pushed to apply weight to it.

The chain first resisted and then it finally broke apart.

With the magic gone Buck fell sputtering for breath as Eddie moved to grab him, hold him.

Buck looked past Eddie to see the Voice clutching at her neck in a petrified state on the ground.

He held Eddie. The dream had come true. But Eddie wasn't dead. 

He survived. 

They both had.

With this done they were safe. Christopher was free. The other groups would lose focus or faith. They had won. 

Buck pulled Eddie closer away from the corpse statue.

He could have lost him.

"What happened?" Buck asked.

"I was going to dip an arrow in the substance Chimney gave us." Eddie told him, pointing.

The jar was by his quiver.

"But- you did not know what that would do to you. You ate it!?" Buck asked, surprised by him.

"I thought fast. It worked. We know Chim touched it before the worst case I might get sick. I am no dark seekers, it is not intended for me. I will live." Eddie reassured him.

"You had better. I have a young boy that I must return you to." Buck laughed and shook his head before kissing Eddie again.

At Eddie's eyes upon his lips Buck was going to ask.

"And you are not a dark seeker. This proves it." Eddie kissed him again. His tongue entering Buck's mouth slowly, softly.

"I was almost one." 

"No. You would never be." Eddie said, stating it as a fact. 

\--

They regrouped with the commander and Bobby.

Bobby looked at Buck's injuries and pulled him close. 

"Do not chase death, kid. I am glad you are both okay." He nodded to Eddie beside him.

"You both look the same as these two." The commander nodded at the pair of soldiers who were worst off. "The leader?" She asked them.

"She is no more. Crumbled to dust by Buck's axe." Eddie said.

"Good. We must report back. Where are your horses?" She asked them.

"About that." Eddie said.

After doubling up on horses until they found the others they made way until needing to rest.

Eddie and Buck left the group after supper to their tent.

They laid together in the comfort of one another's arms.

It was a well earned rest but not complete without seeing Christopher once more.

\--

Once they made it back to the town Bobby, Eddie, and Buck got their reward for the job.

"So. You are off to see this sister?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. And reunite with Christopher." Buck told him as he patted Eddie's arm.

Eddie was entranced by a woman at the door to the pub.

She came closer as Buck took notice of Eddie's reaction.

"Eddie? Where is Christopher?" She looked worried. 

Buck took in her features and put it together all at once.

"You are Christopher's mother?" He asked as Eddie was in shock still, looking at his wife, alive.

"But- how? Christopher is safe. I sent him away. We killed those that sent the man from before." Eddie told her.

"I- have been looking for you. I awoke in my mother's home. I tended to her and came back. But you both were gone. I have been searching but always too late, you kept moving farther." 

Eddie looked to be torn in two. His mind ablaze with revelation.

"This- is Buck. He helped me to protect Christopher. I owe him our lives." Eddie introduced him.

"Hello Shannon. And I owe Eddie my own. He's good with a sword." Buck nodded.

"I must thank you then. When do you leave to see him?" She asked Eddie and sat by him.

Buck suddenly felt out of place.

Bobby seemed to be tuning in as Buck felt a hand on his shoulder.

\--

Eddie told Shannon about how they had thought she died.

Christopher would be overjoyed to know that she was alive.

Upon listening to her while riding besides them both Buck stopped his horse only for Eddie to ride back and check on him.

"It was Christopher." Buck said looking at Shannon with a blink.

"What was Christopher?" They asked him, confused by him.

"He sent you away. No. I am sorry. He transported you to safety. The way you described it sounds similar to this one spell."

"Buck knows of magic. He has been teaching some to Christopher." Eddie told her.

"And you allowed that?"

"I- after I saw the value of it. He is careful and has a gift for it." Eddie explained. He had been wary before but now was okay. 

Buck knew magic and was a good man, a great friend, someone Eddie trusted, lo-

"I- now that you mention it. He may have overheard me read a letter about his grandmother." Shannon noted as they returned towards the inn. 

For the second night Buck slept alone, like before, like always.

He still had a sister. And he vowed to teach Christopher magic and protect him.

The plans and fate were altered.

Should he still be there?

Buck fell asleep before he could hear more of them talking, reconnecting, rejoining, rejoicing.

He was a horrible man for not wishing them the best. He wanted to. He did want Eddie and Christopher to be happy. 

This was a good thing. Buck must not ruin this for them.

\--

They finally reached the inn as the dog barked in greeting.

The children were inside as Karen came to greet them.

She noticed the new addition and introduced herself.

"Hello. I am Eddie's wife Shannon. Where is Christopher?" She asked.

"He's eating with our children." Karen guided them in.

Eddie was quicker in going before her. He needed to tell Christopher, prepare him first.

Buck watched as Christopher rounded the kitchen to greet his mother in the entryway.

She took him into her arms and laid dozens of kisses upon his while they clung to each other.

Buck teared at the reunion. 

Eddie soon joined in also.

They were a happy family, whole. As they should be.

Madeline called for Buck and came over to see him. 

"You believe me." She asked.

"I- think I always believed you. That song. And your conviction. I did not want to believe it. But- he told me before he died. They took me, and our parents do not remember me, do they?" Buck asked her where she sat.

"No. I- whatever curse lay upon them it has not broken. But- I never gave up hope. We are together again." She touched Buck's hand and he held hers.

In the exuberance of two families reuniting a new life was born.

Hen and Chimney and Karen were there to help Maddie in welcoming her child into this world. A much safer world.

Christopher comforted Buck as he heard her first cries.

She was a big little thing with a strong grasp and her father's hair but Maddie's nose.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" Chimney asked.

Buck nodded speechless.

\--

Maddie recovered and held her child as she sang to her.

Buck sat besides them with Chimney as the children looked on with wonder at the door.

Karen told Eddie of the letter she'd received and Eddie told Shannon of the lovely gift.

Shannon felt like there was so much she'd missed in almost a month's time of absence. 

Christopher wouldn't stop telling her of what he'd learned and done and the people he'd seen. All while holding her hand or sitting besides her. As if she might vanish if left alone.

That made what she needed to do both harder and clearer.

She waited until the others were out with the children. 

Buck was tending to the baby with his sister above them.

"Eddie." She called him over.

He had been carving wood. She hadn't seen him do that in years.

Thought that he'd lost that skill or desire. There were still parts of him that she didn't fully know.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, maybe he sensed it.

"Please sit. I have something to tell you." She told him.

After he sat upon the chair by the bed she began her story.

He knew some bits.

She had helped her mother and then set off back to their home.

Only Eddie wasn't on her mind, Christopher was, and only him.

She had thought that their reunion would bring back their feelings of old, when they had first met, the passion of new lovers. But it wasn't so.

They had kissed and nothing more. She no longer loved him.

She did, but not the same as she had once felt before.

They could still raise Christopher together but she wanted to live on her own, maybe find another someday. 

Eddie looked surprised.

"I- I needed to be sure. And seeing him has shown that this is for the best. I still want to be in his life but I do not want to be with you Eddie. I am sorry." 

Eddie reached over to take her hand gently in his own.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If your words are the truth then that is all I ask." Eddie took a breath. " I felt the distance between us before you disappeared. I could not fix it, and I do not hold that against you, I can not, it lies upon me also, more so. I could not open myself to you and I still can not."

Shannon nodded in agreement.

It was strange. How this didn't end how she thought it would.

He wasn't fighting for her. And she didn't want him to. They could still work together while not being together themselves.

The only thing left was to tell Christopher about this. They would tell him tomorrow.

\--

Buck watched as Eddie left the room he had with Shannon. 

Little Joy bubbled upon him.

Her dribble soaked his shirt. He was watching her this morning giving Maddie a quick nap.

"You are ruining all of my shirts. But I do not mind sweetheart."

"You are wrapped around her finger Buck. Will this be worse than when Nia demanded a pony?" Hen teased him.

"I did not know it was a mule. And there were no young colts to buy with what little money I had."

"And we sold it to get you some money back after it broke her toys." Hen replied, shaking her head with a sweet laugh.

Buck burped Joy.

"How are you fairing?" She asked him.

"I am fine." Buck looked confused for a moment.

At her eyebrow he continued.

"He is happy. They are happy. That is all I can ask for." 

Buck didn't have to specify it being Eddie and not Chimney. She had to know as such.

"My ear is always on offer."

With that she left for the kids.

\--

Buck found Christopher sitting upon the porch. 

"May I join you?" He asked. 

"Yes. Please do." He nodded.

Christopher scooted closer.

Buck hugged him from the side.

"My mother wants to leave." Christopher said. 

"What?" Buck asked him.

"She said she still loves me but her and daddy are not in love." 

"Oh." Buck said, surprised.

Buck's first thought was to comfort Christopher at this news.

"But- they both love you. So you will still have them. Some children grow up with multiple parents or parents that are in different houses at times." Buck told him. 

He had seen a few and wondered about it before. If he was the result of an affair and left behind because of one.

Buck knows that isn't true now but it had been a theory of his.

"You grew up with only one parent." He said.

"Yes. Technically so. Jacob." Buck nodded at Christopher. "But, I have heard and seen that they both love you. It will be okay." Buck tried to reassure.

"Will you still visit us?" Christopher asked as Buck turned to him. 

"Of course. So long as I am able and allowed. Even if you and your father are safe now, I still wish to have your friendship."

Buck heard the door behind them as Shannon looked to see him sitting with Christopher and Eddie returned with firewood.

He nodded at Christopher and moved to take some from one of Eddie's arms and help carry it.

Now that Christopher was comforted Buck's mind was racing with his knowledge.

Was it wrong to think- that possibly he could- No.

He couldn't be sure of it.

\--

Eddie had found him later that day, drawn him by the hand into the private of the workshop.

Buck knew not to touch anything lest he break something.

"Yes." He started.

"There is something I must tell you. But I believe you know."

Buck looked to Eddie then from where his gaze was away.

"Christopher told me a little. I tried to reassure him that whatever you both would do, it would be alright for him. It is the truth, I have seen both of your love towards your Christopher."

Buck had to distance himself. Remind himself that there was no guarantee of him in it.

"Yes. We agreed upon it. He shall be loved and grow with all that he needs. He will stay with me until she is ready and then I will accompany him to her until it is time for him to return." Eddie said looking into his eyes.

Buck nodded as Eddie stood closer. Resisted reaching out. Failed as he touched Eddie.

"I wish to be with you, if you shall have me. If you still want me." 

He was so close that Buck took a second to register his words.

"I could not want you more. Was uncertain if I would need to beg for place in your lives." Buck confided as Eddie touched him.

His hand upon Buck's face was soft in contrast to its roughness.

"We still want you, who would not," Eddie shook his head. "I know that much, and we may not need your protection, but I want you by my side for now and ever." He moved to kiss Buck as Buck returned the action.

In their haste Buck touched a tool and cut his hand slightly.

At his soft cry of pain Eddie brought it up and held it.

Buck's eyes widened as he witnessed the glow.

"Eddie. You-"

"I watched your lessons. Not all magic is evil." Eddie looked up with eyes of adoration. He kissed the top of Buck's hand and did not let go as they moved to go back inside of the inn.

Maddie looked up from where she had her daughter asleep in her arms as Christopher and Shannon sat with him asking questions about the baby

She smiled at Buck while looking at their joined hands.

As the adults sat around the fire and the children were put to bed Chimney told Buck of a house not far between the inn and his own with Maddie. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Buck mused with a laugh.

"Because the owner said it was haunted and they did not want it. If it truly is maybe you can banish it and claim the house as a reward. It looks nice from the outside at least." He offered.

"But you have not entered it." Buck correctly guessed.

"No. I had no time to look." Chim made an excuse that was plausible with current events.

"If you go do not bring it back to the inn. Camp for a night and make sure it did not follow you." Hen said to Buck with a nudge.

"Ghost or not, I shall have this house and you will come to visit it often." Buck joked to them.

"There is no such thing. But just in case take some salt with you. My grandmother once told me-"

Shannon rolled her eyes at Eddie's addition playfully.

Eddie would be taking her back to their home with Christopher and fixing it up once more.

In that time Buck would have plenty of time after going with Maddie and Chim to their home to investigate the haunted home.

\--

Eddie returned with Christopher almost a fortnight later.

Buck was waiting at the inn for their return.

"Christopher! Eddie!" He greeted them as they came to the yard.

The wagon was in need of a little repair but still worked fine.

"Buck look at what my daddy got me." Christopher cheered with a pointed look down at his feet.

"New boots, that is wonderful."

"His old ones were too tight. Christopher is growing quickly." Eddie laughed and held Christopher's shoulder as he looked up at Buck.

"I have much to tell you."

It was only them inside the inn. 

Karen and Hen were walking with the children to play with the dog as Buck stayed put.

They knew he'd want all their attention to himself from his constant talking about them.

But they could not blame him. Buck was so enamored with them that you could feel it.

"The house is repaired. I will take Christopher once we receive word that she is ready."

"That is good. It shall be safe now." Buck nodded. "I have a house." He grinned at them.

"Was it haunted?" Christopher asked with curiosity, not fear.

"You overhead our conversation?" Eddie asked.

"Just a little." He told his father.

"No. It was not haunted. A few animals had made it their home and I found them another. But the owner swore I cleansed the house so I deserved it as a reward." Buck laughed with them as they joined in as well.

Buck drew his finger to his lip as they heard the others coming.

"But do not tell Chimney or Hen, I wish for them to visit before I tell them the truth." Buck said.

Christopher had a snicker of wicked joy in conspiracy. Eddie willingly got roped into it too.

When Christopher was playing with Nia and Denny, Buck offered Eddie to stay with him. When he had Christopher and when he was without him.

Eddie grabbed him and thanked him as Buck took in his joy.

There was a knock at the door as Bobby and the commander were standing on the porch.

"This was the other news." Buck welcomed them in as Hen came to greet her old friend.

Eddie found it strange to see her without her armor but they looked happy. Wait-

"Yes. We eloped." Bobby said with a nod and a smile. "She stole my heart," he sighed.

"As I recall, we offered each other our hearts, you sap." She teased him upon entry. "It is good to see you two are well."

"We thank you. It seems we are not the only ones who took pairing up quite literally, commander." Eddie joked. 

"I am not at my post, I thank you for addressing me as such but there is no need. Call me Athena." She offered her name.

"Very well Athena." Eddie nodded.

"Come in. Hen just started some tea. Did you not?" Buck said.

"It will be a moment but yes."

Christopher took the news that they would be staying with Buck greatly and jumped with excitement at the mere idea.

Eddie looked forward to what their future held. He knew Buck did too. 

They would take it on together with Christopher and live happily.

It came as a surprise when they met the seeress and she explained the second part of Christopher's destiny.

Eddie wanted to ask if she knew the danger she put them in but she apologized before he could.

"Your child will grow to be kind, strong, and wise. But it must be his own choice upon his future."

She could not tell them more but said that they would handle it well by being true to themselves.

It came as no surprise when years later Christopher was a teacher who took on all who were willing to learn.

His parents could not be more proud, all of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and giving it a try I hope it wasn't too bad of a read for you.
> 
> This is a long story for me. At least by my standards in writing style.


End file.
